


Полёт мысли: Шерлок

by SilenaYa



Category: Sherlock (BBC), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, M/M, Poetry, poem
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 91
Words: 14,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenaYa/pseuds/SilenaYa
Summary: Сборник стихотворений, написанных под впечатлением от прочитанных фанфиков. К каждому пишу автора и название работы, что вдохновила, с предупреждениями-пояснениями. Все работы на момент написания были размещены на фикбуке.Джонлок, Майстрад - основные, но могут появляться и другие жанры/пейринги





	1. к "A Ghost" ЗеленоглазыйТролле (Майстрад)

**Author's Note:**

> Писать комментарии я не мастак.  
> Отвечу, что чувствую, хотя бы так.
> 
> Прятать в рифмах детали, в каждой строке,  
> Погружаться в эмоции, их впитывать все,  
> Вдохновляться, словами играя, писать,  
> Всю историю снова суметь рассказать.
> 
> Показать отношение, прочувствовать слог...  
> Стихотворный после выдать итог.  
> Для хороших работ мне не жалко ответ,  
> В стихотворной он форме или же нет...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к "A Ghost" ЗеленоглазыйТролле (Майстрад. Романтика, Флафф, Драма, Hurt/comfort, Songfic, ER)

**к "A Ghost"**

Выстрел. Пуля. Ранение. Кома.   
Вина. Отчаяние. И один дома.  
Безысходность и ком в груди.  
Грег, ты только, слышишь, живи!   
  
Месть... Но разве это поможет?  
Месяц. Страшно. Жутко. До дрожи.   
Скучаю. И засыпать всё сложней,  
Счастливых нет без тебя дней.  
  
Бессонница. Ночь. Воспоминания.  
Призрачный ты. Не стоит внимания.  
Выспаться. Это должно бы помочь.  
Стресс подкосил. Видение, прочь!  
  
Объятия. Поцелуй. Холодно. Зыбко.  
Грегори, ты? Нет, это ошибка!  
Слова. Разговор. Вера. Признание.  
Случившегося вдруг понимание.  
  
Другие не верят. Пусть. Некритично.  
Без этого мы проживём отлично.  
Звонок. Новость. Страх. Ты умираешь.  
Но перед этим жизнь мне спасаешь.  
  
Растаял... Паника. Быстрее в палату.  
Неверие. Счастье. Улыбка в награду.  
Живой. Очнулся. Счастливый конец  
Для любящих друг друга двух сердец.

 

 


	2. к "Спокойствие рядом с ним" перевод Little_Unicorn (Джонлок)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к ["Спокойствие рядом с ним"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12615132) перевод Little_Unicorn автора A_Candle_For_Sherlock (Джонлок. Романтика, Флафф, ER)

**к "Спокойствие рядом с ним"**

Промозглый день, ужасная погода  
И настроения нету ни черта!  
Покупки — в холодильник, себя — в воду:  
Горячий душ согреет с полпинка.  
  
Как хорошо, что Шерлок уснул в кресле,  
Не фыркнет: "Я тебя предупреждал!"  
Воспоминания о прошлом вдруг воскресли...  
Напротив сесть, огонь чтоб согревал.  
  
Из кружки чай тихонько попивая,  
С улыбкой слушать дома тишину:  
Она ведь здесь, уютная, родная  
В ней никогда я сам не утону.  
  
Смотря на Шерлока, вдруг вспоминаю скрипку,  
Душевно как вчера на ней играл.  
Вот губ моих касается улыбка:  
Свою я жизнь, увы, не выбирал.  
  
Но счастлив находиться рядом,  
Доволен тем, распорядилась как судьба.  
Скользя по Шерлоку расслабленному взглядом,  
Хочу остаться в кресле навсегда.  
  
Проснулся, проморгался: "О! Ты дома".  
Не удержался, руку взял с кольцом.  
И выраженье глаз теплеет так знакомо...  
"Мой муж". И седина волос над милым мне лицом.  
  
"Привет, любимый" — с нежностью, улыбкой.  
Ночь накрывает Сассекс, дождь пошёл.  
Я счастлив, что всё не было ошибкой,  
Ведь жизнь похожа на счастливый сон.

 


	3. к "Weakness" kleolanda (Джен)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к "Weakness" kleolanda (Джен. Ангст, Драма, Hurt/comfort, Изнасилование ОМП/Грег)

**к "Weakness"**

Преступление. Убийство. Труп. Любовник. Жена.  
Вокруг одни идиоты... Ну, как всегда.  
Кто же спутает женскую руку с мужской:  
На запястьях следы... Да боже ж мой!  
  
Дело не стоит внимания, но   
Отчего-то взволнован я. Отчего?  
Так. Лестрейд. Странный он... Давай, соберись.  
Не ответил. Тревожно. К нему приглядись.  
  
Скучно. Мозг заржавеет. Разминка нужна.  
О, ещё труп!? Некрофилия?.. Ура!  
Труп не выше пятёрки — улик до фига,  
Сочтена жизнь преступника-дурака.  
  
Но Лестрейд... Что случилось? Это не грипп.  
Куда детектив-инспектор наш влип?  
Загадка. Тревога. Скрытный.  _Чужой_...  
Следить. Разгадать. А потом уж домой.  
  
Джон не понимает. Уходит.  _Сбежал_.  
Лестрейд напивается почти что в хлам,  
Нетвёрдой походкой выходит из бара.  
Задёрганный. Словно боится удара.  
  
Нехорошо. Нет, ужасно. Всё плохо.  
Подойти и спросить — не вижу подвоха.  
Переулок. Рука. Стена. Сильное тело —  
Знает инспектор своё крепко дело.  
  
Ствол. Ого! Как же так? Совсем ненормально.  
На работу носить нерационально!  
"Ты свихнулся?" — вопрос. Дождаться ответа.  
"Шерлок? — узнал. — Дел тебе больше нету".  
  
"Ты ведёшь себя странно", — констатация факта.  
"Да пошёл ты!" — эмоции. Наладить контакт бы.  
Поддержать. Успокоить. Коснуться плеча...  
Ужас в глазах. Словно вмиг одичал.  
  
Вырвался... Всхлип. Прислонился к стене.  
Белый как мел. Уронил пистолет.  
Тут шея Лестрейда слегка оголилась...  
Метка.  _Засос_. Боже, помилуй!  
  
Блядь.  _Невозможно_. Только не это,  
Но сомнений в случившемся больше уж нету.  
Как помочь? Не умею. Что я могу?  
"Грег..." — с отчаянием в воспалённом мозгу.  
  
Панику подавить. Растерянность тоже.  
Это сейчас ничем не поможет.  
Довести до квартиры. Спать уложить.  
Постараться понять, дальше как жить.  
  
Позвонить брату: он точно поможет.  
Найдёт виноватых и их уничтожит.  
Чувства свои задвинуть поглубже:  
Жалости нет, от неё только хуже.  
  
Тосты на завтрак. Да, подгорели.  
Нервный смех Грега. Все на пределе.  
Взгляд виноватый. "Это не нужно.  
Ты был не в себе". Вот так. Равнодушно.  
  
Звонок телефона: Майкрофт на связи.   
Нашли, повязали — жалкие мрази!  
Грег в шоке. Прижать к груди и успокоить.  
Пусть боль вся выйдет с протяжным воем.  
  
Никому не позволю друзей обижать.  
Тех, за кого жизнь готов я отдать!

 


	4. к "Спор" kleolanda (Слэш. Юмор)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к "Спор" kleolanda (Слэш. Юмор)

**к "Спор"**

Розовое платьице, в стрингах пистолет...  
Все узнали Себочку? Думаю, что нет!  
Он в пари с начальником больше не игрок,  
От его заданий жутковат итог.  
  
Джон от смеха плачет аж, лёжа на полу,  
Мориарти не дАли завершить игру,  
Шерлок в офигении, восхищён концом:  
Раньше он о снайпере и не знал крутом.  
  
Что же дальше будет, как всё объяснить?  
Я подумать не могу, не то что говорить!  
Заливаюсь смехом, валяясь под столом,  
Написано всё классно, с лёгким юморком!

 

 


	5. к "1000 поцелуев" перевод Anonymous_broken (Джонлок)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к "1000 поцелуев" перевод Anonymous_broken автора cathedral_carver (Шерлок (BBC). Джонлок. Романтика, Юмор, Флафф, Повседневность, Hurt/comfort)

**к "1000 поцелуев"**

Джон слишком спокойный, Джон сильно подавлен,  
Шерлоку это всё трудней выносить.  
Он... просит прощения, но этого мало —  
Он должен вину свою искупить.  
  
Страшно подумать, что Ватсон попросит —  
Скорее отвлечь его, идею подать.  
И Шерлок в отчаянии тихо бормочет:  
"Тебя я могу... поцеловать".  
  
Джон удивлён, но берёт себя в руки:  
"Так. Хорошо. Я согласен с тобой.  
Оплатой возьму за боль и за муки  
Тысячу поцелуев... Шерлок, не спорь!"  
  
"Да. Хорошо. Справедливо. Согласен". —  
Стало так тесно и жарко в груди.  
Чмокнул в макушку, ушёл восвояси...  
Счёт начался. Это было ОДИН.  
  
Так повелось. Перед завтраком чмокнуть,  
В течение суток пару раз целовать...  
Пять поцелуев в день если осилить,  
За двести дней весь долг можно отдать.  
  
Шерлок угрюмый или сердитый,   
Если сильно не в настроении был,  
Долг каждодневный, на время забытый,  
Вечером в один момент он платил.  
  
Множество поцелуев случалось при трупах...  
И похвала вдохновляла весьма!  
Свидетели хмыкали, пялились тупо —  
Не от большого, конечно, ума.  
  
При опасности Джону Шерлок сорвался —  
Где мог дотянуться, там целовал.  
И — удивительно — так волновался,  
Что ничего в первый раз не считал.  
  
Они напились. Они поцеловались.  
Губ наконец-то коснулись губами.  
После какое-то время смущались:  
Глаза отводили, стояли столбами.  
  
Время текло так неумолимо,   
Расплата уже приближалась к концу.  
Шерлок вдруг осознал, что это сулило   
"Нет" поцелуям... "Я так не смогу!"  
  
Решил Шерлок выждать, не целовать,  
По расписанию чтоб всё продолжалось,  
Но не утерпел и ночью в кровать  
К Джону пришёл... Любовь зарождалась.  
  
Вот долг и отдан — конец поцелуям,  
Джон почему-то тому удивлён,  
Неловко встаёт и, столик минуя,  
Сметает на пол парочку колб.  
  
Шерлок доволен: "Придём к соглашению?  
Должен ты мне ущерб возместить.  
Как? Знаешь сам..." И, по наблюдениям,  
Оба они так счастливы жить.

 


	6. к "Золотые рыбки" kleolanda (пре-слеш Майстрад)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к "Золотые рыбки" kleolanda (пре-слеш Майстрад. Юмор, Повседневность)

**к "Золотые рыбки"**

Майк готов напиться в хлам —  
Рыбки золотые тут и там:  
В бойлере и унитазе,   
Для цветов прозрачной вазе...  
  
Даже чайник, хоть и мал,  
Участи не избежал!  
И на улице от рыб  
Спасу нет — аж пот прошиб.  
  
Что такое, в самом деле!  
Этим что сказать хотели?!  
Шерлок, хватит, перестань,  
От меня скорей отстань!  
  
Что, Лестрейд? И тоже рыбка?  
Это точно не ошибка.  
Сватает? Его? Похоже...   
Выбор недурён. О боже!  
  
Рыбкам много, значит, нужно?  
Всё закупим с Грегом дружно...  
Шерлок ещё будет знать,  
Как подарки присылать!  
  
***  
Только Шерлок возмущён —  
Это был совсем не он!  
Салли и Антея в паре  
Всё по нотам разыграли.

 


	7. к "В одну и ту же реку..." sectumsempra & Dr Erton & Lord_R (Майстрад, Джонлок)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к "В одну и ту же реку..." sectumsempra & Dr Erton & Lord_R (Майстрад, Джонлок. Романтика, Флафф, Драма, Психология, AU)

**к "В одну и ту же реку..."**

Новое дело — и вдруг амнезия,  
Помнит лишь Майкрофта Шерлок теперь.  
К Джону нет чувств, а ведь не чужие:  
Почти что женаты и делят постель.  
  
Грегори Шерлоку вдруг приглянулся.  
Майкрофт испуган, не знает, как быть:  
Лестрейд что любовник его, заикнулся,  
Что скоро вдвоём будут уж жить.  
  
Шерлок поверил. И что теперь делать?  
Как-то Лестрейда бы уговорить!  
Инспектор не выдал. Он ради друга  
Готов в отношениях с Майкрофтом слыть.  
  
Отпуск в Италии. Всё вроде гладко,  
По парам разбившись, в отелях живут.  
Отношения братьев тоже в порядке...  
К чему эти дни нас всех приведут?  
  
Грег Холмса-старшего от дум отвлекает,  
И возникает у Майка вопрос:  
Инспектор правдоподобно играет  
Иль уже нет, иль уже всё всерьёз?  
  
Ответ получает довольно, кхм... быстро —  
Постель уже делят не только для сна.  
И, хоть общаются довольно близко,  
Думает Майк: просто в сексе нужда.  
  
Вышла у них из-за этого ссора,  
Грег хлопнул дверью, куда-то пропал...  
Остальные на нервах. Тут звонок телефона.  
Нашёлся. В участке. Сильно не пострадал.  
  
Майкрофт и Грегори поговорили —  
Выяснить всё давно уж пора.  
Теперь они вместе — это решили,  
Осталась у Майка проблема одна.  
  
Майкрофт боится, что дальше будет,  
Шерлок когда себе память вернёт.  
Только напрасно — тот всё уже помнит,  
Счастье всех в будущем общее ждёт.

 


	8. к "Другая игра" SVP (Джонлок)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к "Другая игра" SVP (Джонлок. Романтика, Ангст, Драма, Психология, Hurt/comfort, AU)

**к "Другая игра"**

Сюжет поменялся до боли знакомый:  
Теперь Шерлок стоит внизу с телефоном.  
Джон наш на крыше. Полёт и падение.  
Страдание. Боль. Детектива решение —  
  
Без Джона он жить не собирается:  
На могиле ложится, с Бартса бросается.  
Майкрофту трудно всё предусмотреть,  
Когда Шерлок решил сам умереть.  
  
Палата, кома и капельниц строй...  
Не выживет. Страшно. Но Джон же ЖИВОЙ!  
Пришлось Майкрофту, сердце скрепя, уступить,  
Джона вернуть, чтоб хотел Шерлок жить.  
  
Увы, но в Чертогах брат поселился  
И, Джон когда прибыл, не возвратился.  
Идти пришлось доктору на крайние меры,  
Хоть в действенность он и не верил аферы.  
  
"Не принц же я грёбаный, чтоб получилось", —  
Но, как ни странно, хотел что, свершилось:  
Джон наклонился, губ коснулся губами...  
И Шерлок очнулся, чувства не лгали.  
  
"К тебе так хотел! Наконец-то я умер..." —  
"Будь хоть немножечко благоразумен   
И помолчи. Я тебя осмотрю." —   
"Так я не мёртв?" — "Нет, тебе говорю!"  
  
"Ты же..." — "Я жив. О господи, Шерлок!  
Умеешь же ты потрепать мои нервы!" —  
"Ты меня целовал..." — "Было не добудиться".  
Ещё поцелуй — стёрты разом границы.  
  
После Су́ррей, деревня, Гарольд и Джон,  
Любовью их мир теперь окружён.  
О прошлом не вспоминают они,  
Проживая вместе счастливые дни.

 


	9. к "Ублиет (Oubliette)" перевод Shae Anseo (Джен)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к "Ублиет (Oubliette)" перевод Shae Anseo автора CherryBlossomTide (Джен. Ангст, Hurt/comfort)

**к "Ублиет (Oubliette)"**

Ах, Ублиет — защита и проклятье,  
В Чертогах разума души оплот.  
Сужает мира окружающего восприятие,  
Зато и боль внутри него пройдёт.  
  
Тёмный колодец глубоко в Чертогах,  
Не выбраться — не предусмотрен путь.  
Надежды нет... Появится ль дорога,  
Неравнодушьем захотят если вернуть?  
  
Воспоминания, чувства, разговоры —  
Крупинки к выходу, что создают уют.  
Стремиться ввысь, родной где голос Джона,  
Переживают где, и любят где, и ждут...  
  
И вот однажды вырваться, очнуться,  
Почувствовать прикосновение родных рук,  
Увидеть Джона, слабо улыбнуться,   
Услышать радостное: "С возвращением, друг".

 

 


	10. к "Hey, sexy!" Creep (Майстрад)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к "Hey, sexy!" Creep (Майстрад. Романтика, Юмор)

**к "Hey, sexy!"**

Выпивши в баре, Грегори с Джоном  
Обсуждать стали Холмсов насторожённо:  
"Нет чувств у Шерлока!" — "Ты их не видишь!" —  
"Все Холмсы такие?" — "Ответ очевиден!  
Майкрофт бесчувственный, словно чурбан!"  
"Спорю, что нет!" — "Проверь лучше, дружбан".  
  
Тут же Лестрейд достаёт свой мобильник,   
Строчит СМС, как сказал собутыльник,  
И отправляет... Не ведая сам,   
К каким приведёт сей порыв чудесам.  
У Майкрофта шок, он не верит глазам:  
"Хэй, секси!" от Грега кажет экран.  
  
"Ошиблись?" — ответная ждёт СМС.   
Грег упрямо строчит, что в общем-то нет,  
Что мысли о нём не дают спать спокойно,  
Костюмы что Майкрофта слишком убойны,  
Их хочется снять, любоваться фигурой.  
"Согласен с предложенной я процедурой".  
  
У Грега ползёт холодок вдоль спины,  
Теперь они с Майкрофтом обречены.  
Джон хмыкает, хитро косясь на Лестрейда,  
Может, гадает, чья выйдет победа.  
Холмс-старший же руки свои потирает:  
Игру интереснейшую предвкушает.  
  
Заказанный завтрак всё начинает,  
После Майкрофта Грег у трупа встречает.  
Инспектор задумчив — не может понять,  
Как Холмс умудрился всё вывернуть так,  
Словно Грегори сам его в клуб пригласил,  
Шеф-повар где Майкрофта ему же служил...  
  
Ужин прошёл, как ни странно, отлично.  
Майкрофт вино налил Грегори лично.  
Разговор был приятен, блюда — волшебны,  
И мгновения после — великолепны.  
Остался Грег спать у Майкрофта в клубе:  
Постель разделили уже в полном отрубе.  
  
Снова решили Джон с Грегори выпить,  
Но решимость пропала в отчаянном всхлипе:  
Раз Майкрофт в Италии встречи ждёт,  
Легко вертолёт к Ярду встретить пришлёт.  
Ведь невозможного для Правительства нет —  
Чтоб в Риме отужинать, не нужен билет.

 


	11. к "Чертова клаустрофобия или от судьбы не убежишь!" ЭльфКО (Майстрад)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к "Чертова клаустрофобия или от судьбы не убежишь!" ЭльфКО (Майстрад. Юмор, Флафф, Стёб)

**к "Чертова клаустрофобия или от судьбы не убежишь!"**

**I лифт**  
  
Каждый день восьмой этаж   
Штурмовал инспектор наш —   
Он по лестнице пешком  
Бегал просто молодцом.  
Все косились — много сил,  
А он лифты не любил.  
  
Но однажды — вот дела! —  
Закрыта лестница была.  
К лифту Грегори пошёл,   
Попутно думая о том,  
Как пиво будет попивать  
Да на речке отдыхать.  
  
Ехать выпало с "соседом" —  
В кабину Майкрофт вошёл следом:  
"Мне не рады! Ничего,  
Тут пара этажей всего..."  
Хмыкнул Грег ехидно так:  
"Почти что вечность... Что за фак!"  
  
Это лифт вдруг громыхнул,  
Остановился, свет мигнул.  
Грег в панике забился в угол,  
Ситуацией испуган.  
Клаустрофобия накрыла —  
Сопротивляться нету силы,  
  
Вздохнуть не может, лоб вспотел,  
Майк тут же к Грегори присел:  
"Дыши, Грег, медленно и ртом,  
Мы выберемся — не умрём".  
Вот паника сошла на нет.  
"Что вам сказать..." — ответил Грег.  
  
"Спасибо хватит. Напугали". —  
"Такого точно вы не ждали.  
Спасибо, что взялись помочь,  
Хоть страх сам мог бы превозмочь". —   
"Конечно", — скепсиса вагон.  
Не любит Грег подобный тон.  
  
Поднялись на ноги и снова  
Разругаться уж готовы.  
Претензий много, только вот  
Инспектор Холмсу руку жмёт.  
"Мир, Грегори". — "А как иначе?"  
Лифт заработал, вот удача!  
  
 **II лифт**  
  
Чёрт бы мастеров побрал —  
Ломаться лифт не перестал.  
  
Грег как раз с обеда был,  
Снова с Холмсом лифт делил.  
Тут светильники моргнули,  
Замер лифт, в тьме утонули.  
"Майкрофт", — Грегори позвал  
И заикой чуть не стал:  
  
Холмс вцепился в руку крепко,  
Позволял себе что редко.  
"Грег..." — как голос-то дрожал,  
Хрипло, сдавленно звучал!  
"Майкрофт, темноты боитесь?  
Тише, тише... соберитесь". —  
  
"Со мной случится щас удар". —  
И часто, быстро задышал...  
Грегори не растерялся —  
Внимание отвлечь старался:  
Эскимо, что кушал сам,  
Приблизил к Майкрофта губам.  
  
Странно, но такое дело  
Результаты возымело.  
Холмс в себя чуть-чуть пришёл,  
Попросил свой телефон  
Достать из правого кармана.  
Включил фонарик. "Всё так странно!" —  
  
"Согласен. Надо б завязать  
С привычкой в лифте застревать,  
Чтоб приходилось то и дело  
Спасать друг друга... Надоело".  
Чтоб свои нервы пощадить,  
Страдальцы виски стали пить...  
  
Напились, поговорили,  
Детство Грега обсудили,  
Майкрофт вдруг себя поймал,  
Что с ртом открытым слушать стал.  
Вот наконец-то лифт поехал,  
Расстались. Было не до смеха.  
  
 **III лифт**  
  
Лестрейд командою гордился:  
Закрыли дело. Удивился  
Он новости совсем другой —  
Представили к награде... Ой.  
И на вручение ехать надо,  
Одевшись в смокинг — блин, засада!  
  
Вот награждение состоялось,  
Затянуто всё оказалось.  
Курить хотелось — спасу нет.  
К лифту пошёл... "О, Холмс, привет!" —  
"Вас поздравляю я с наградой.  
Вниз?" — и кивок: "На воздух надо".  
  
Но тут опять не повезло —  
Лифт замер, словно им назло.  
К панели бросились, застыли,   
Расхохотались, чуть не взвыли.  
Закономерность, мать его,  
Судьба, бывает, шутит зло!  
  
"С собою виски захватили?" —  
"Другие планы, увы, были.  
Не думал, буду что опять  
Я в лифте с вами застревать."  
За разговором Грег смутился:  
Случайно в гости напросился.  
  
Лифт плавно двинулся... И вот  
Внизу куча народа ждёт:  
Антея, мастера, охрана,  
Что в общем-то совсем не странно,  
Скорее, Майкрофт удивил,   
Что приглашение подтвердил.  
  
 **Последствия**  
  
Грег до субботы исстрадался —  
Найти всё повод он пытался,  
Чтоб отменить знакомство это.  
Не вышло: "Значит, всё, поеду".  
Машина — класс, его мечта.  
И управлять ей — красота!  
  
Но по пути на них напали:  
Заглушка, хвост, враги стреляли.  
Лестрейд почти не пострадал,  
Майкрофт сознание потерял:  
Был ранен в ногу — много крови,  
В больнице поправлял здоровье.  
  
Грег спать отправился домой —  
Недолог, правда, был покой.  
Подняли, привезли куда-то...  
"О, Майкрофт, что-то рановато". —  
"Я думал, что тебя схватили.  
Через тебя влиять решили!" —  
  
"Я тоже сильно испугался.  
Решил, в машине ты остался".  
Почувствовав, что, вроде, можно,  
Коснулся губ Грег осторожно.  
Майкрофт ответил. Отношения  
Построить приняли решение.  
  
 **P.S.:**    
"Мне страшно, в лифте мы застряли!" —  
"Тебя, кажись, предупреждали!"  
Вдруг свет погас, Джон улыбнулся:  
"Не убежишь!" — и облизнулся.  
Майк гордо смотрит на экран:  
Как всегда, сработал план!

 


	12. к "Узнать тебя заново" Миледи V (UST Грегори/Шерлок)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к "Узнать тебя заново" Миледи V (Шерлок (BBC). Грегори/Шерлок. Ангст, Повседневность, AU, UST, Дружба)

**к "Узнать тебя заново"**

Одиночество среди знакомых лиц,  
Скучные дела и тишина.  
Память о былом — пара страниц,  
Ножом прибитая записка да вина.  
  
И нет желания погружаться вновь  
В те отношения, что себя изжили.  
У Джона Ватсона другая жизнь и дочь,  
Так пусть живут в своём нелепом мире!  
  
Один лишь не забыл к порогу путь,  
Принёс с собою виски и закуску,  
Не дал в хандре и чувствах потонуть  
И в жизнь вошёл неспешною походкой.  
  
Совместная работа допоздна,  
Как раньше — и одновременно всё иначе.  
Мы стали заново друг друга узнавать,  
Надеясь, опыт будет что удачен.  
  
Переродились, научились доверять,  
Перед друг другом души отворили;  
Жить вместе и преступников гонять —  
Что может быть прекрасней в этом мире?

 


	13. к "Возвращение" перевод Little_Unicorn (Джонлок. Исторические эпохи)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к ["Возвращение"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12777441) перевод Little_Unicorn автора sans_patronymic (Джонлок. Романтика. Исторические эпохи)

**к "Возвращение"**

Дом Уотсона — новый и современный,  
Красный кирпич, колонны... всё в меру.  
Встреча в гостиной, рукопожатие,  
Виски в стакане, почти что объятие.  
  
Вперёд и назад. Приливы — отливы.   
Кошка и мышь. Поступков мотивы.  
Дом показать — все его помещения.  
Спальня, кровать, ком в груди от смущения.   
  
"Полночь уже... останьтесь здесь на ночь". —  
"Возможно, вы правы. Нет других планов".  
Танцу конец — близость друг друга.  
Жажда и смех. Поцелуй — их заслуга.  
  
"Вернётесь на Бейкер?" — в вопросе надежда.  
"Конечно, вернусь", — немного небрежно.  
Их отношения похожи на лес,  
Что после пожара снова воскрес...

 

 


	14. к "Игнорируя правила" перевод Little_Unicorn (Джонлок)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к ["Игнорируя правила"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12819267) перевод Little_Unicorn автора scullyseviltwin (Джонлок. Романтика, Флафф, ER)

**к "Игнорируя правила"**

Так страшно разрушить словами  
То, что сейчас между нами.  
Ту нежность, заботу, внимание,  
Единство, которому нету названия.  
  
Это чувство намного глубже любви,  
Определение ему вряд ли найти.  
Единение и полный союз душ...  
В выражении чувств я так неуклюж!  
  
"Шерлок, родной, ты — всё для меня,   
Всю свою жизнь искал лишь тебя!  
Ты нужен как воздух... и как вода,  
С тобой не расстанемся мы никогда."  
  
Слов правильных вязь трудно найти,  
Жестами, взглядами суть б донести.  
Ты светишься весь, ты понял меня...  
Трудно прожить без тебя мне и дня.

 

 


	15. к "Точка опоры" Илли (Джонлок)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к "Точка опоры" Илли (Джонлок. Романтика, Психология, Повседневность, Hurt/comfort, AU, Первый раз)

**к "Точка опоры"**

"О Шерлок, я сожалею,   
Что так получилось с Ирен:  
Вы больше не встретитесь с нею —   
Доставила много проблем". —  
  
"Джон, что за чушь ты бормочешь?  
Неприятно её вспоминать!  
Сумела она, между прочем,  
Меня кое в чём обыграть!" —  
  
"Нет, я совсем не об этом!  
Я ж вижу — тоскуешь по ней:  
Мелодия скрипки тобою  
Не менялась уж несколько дней!  
  
Молчишь, стал терпимее к людям...  
Ты изменился, мой друг..." —  
"О Джон, давай-ка не будем  
Ей приписывать этих заслуг!"  
  
"Но, Шерлок, всё так очевидно!" —  
"Я не влюблён в неё, Джон!  
Не веришь мне — это же видно,  
Немного ей лишь восхищён...   
  
Что сделать, чтоб ты мне поверил?" —  
"Почему это важно тебе?" —  
"Чтоб перестал быть потерян  
Взгляд, обращённый ко мне!" —  
  
"Но, Шерлок, это нормально —  
Грустить от несбыточных чувств..."  
"Ты тоже?.." — "Как это ни странно.  
Но я их совсем не боюсь". —  
  
"Кто это?" — "Тобою я болен.  
Лучшим из многих людей". —  
"Могло как случиться такое,  
Ведь ты сожалел о Ирен!" —  
  
"Я просто хочу тебе счастья,  
Чтоб жил ты на этой земле...  
А я лишь был б её частью  
И мог помогать бы тебе." —  
  
"Хотел ты раздельные спальни!" —  
"Меня же ты первым отшил". —  
"Джон..." — "Друг ты мой гениальный,  
Тебя я всегда лишь любил". —  
  
"Джон... ты всё ещё хочешь  
В отдельной комнате жить?..  
Может, к Анжело заскочим —  
Сможешь снова спросить..." —   
  
"И ответ получить правдивый?"  
Кивок — и в руке рука.  
Конец будет точно счастливым —  
Такая ждёт их судьба.

 


	16. к "Сказки" Илли (Джен)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к "Сказки" Илли (Джен. Hurt/comfort, AU, Эксперимент)

**к "Сказки"**

Постановки ставим не мы —  
Это сказки играют с людьми.  
Лебединые крылья, осколки зеркал,  
Их жизнь сражена наповал.  
  
Не живут — существуют они,  
Герои сыгранных сказок одни.  
Их некому расколдовать,  
Учатся боль ослаблять...  
  
На войне ли, с иглою в руке,  
Непонятые больше никем.  
Выжить, выстоять, держать удар:  
Так жить — настоящий кошмар.  
  
Но судьба шанс таким вот даёт —  
Друг к другу тихонько ведёт,  
Чтоб из сердца осколок исчез,  
Чтоб их крылья достигли небес...

 

 


	17. к "Ну разумеется" Горгулья (Джонлок)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к "Ну разумеется" Горгулья (Джонлок. Романтика, Hurt/comfort)

**к "Ну разумеется"**

Горячий пить чай и пытаться читать,  
Поглядывать на часы, с тоскою ждать.  
Уж четверть третьего, а Шерлока нет,  
И когда он вернётся, неясен ответ.  
  
Тревожно... Окно нараспашку открыть —  
Пусть попробует дождь волнение смыть.  
Продрогнуть и в душ, постараться уснуть.  
И кого он хотел этим всем обмануть?  
  
Минут семь четвёртого... Надо бы спать,  
А не верблюдов нелепых считать.  
Шорох и грохот — наконец-то пришёл...  
Не ранен? Многовато шума он произвёл.   
  
Нет — пьян оказался — в кровать б уложить,  
Согреть и раздеть, водой напоить...  
Но мечется Шерлок и просит с мольбой:  
"Не уходи, Джон, прошу. Останься со мной".  
  
Касается кожи, даже возле пупка,   
Чертит линию носом, чуть слышно дыша:  
"Пожалуйста, Джон, один только раз!" —  
"Ты переспать с тобой просишь сейчас?!"  
  
Вскочить, отшатнуться, а мыслей вагон:  
Как быть? Оттолкнуть? Но не против и он.  
"Я... прав не имел о подобном просить.  
Сможешь когда-нибудь меня ты простить?"  
  
Решиться. Приблизиться. Поцеловать.  
Как никогда не смел и мечтать.  
У Шерлока вырвать отчаянный стон.  
"Не заставляй себя", — шепчет вдруг он.  
  
"О, Господи, Шерлок. Тебя я люблю!  
Потому и целую. Потому тут стою".  
На ночь остался с Шерлоком Джон  
И на работу к утру не пришёл...

 


	18. к "Блаженство (Bliss)" перевод PulpFiction (Джонлок)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к "Блаженство (Bliss)" перевод PulpFiction автора theimprobable1 (Джонлок. Флафф, Первый раз)

**к "Блаженство (Bliss)"**

Слушать сердцебиение Джона,  
Урвать первый поцелуй...  
Выдохнуть весьма изумлённо —  
Не надо, Шерлок, не паникуй.  
  
Руки волосы перебирают —  
Так хочется льнуть и мурчать,  
Ассоциации с котом возникают:  
Пусть сравнивает — наплевать.  
  
Счастье — лежать рядом с Джоном,  
Жаль только — не голышом.  
Кажется слишком знакомым  
Тепло ласковых рук... В горле ком.  
  
Пусть Джон границы стирает,  
Всегда следовать буду за ним.  
Уверен, что точно он знает,  
Насколько мне необходим.  
  
Спать вместе, пусть даже в пижамах,  
Прилипнуть, как банный лист.  
Звучит пусть довольно странно,  
Но рядом с Джоном разум мой чист.

 


	19. к "Он может быть одновременно и супергероем, и..." перевод Little_Unicorn (Джонлок. ER)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к ["Он может быть одновременно и супергероем, и..."](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12748827) перевод Little_Unicorn автора halloa_what_is_this (Джонлок. ER)

**к "Он может быть одновременно и супергероем, и..."**

Шерлок в Теско вместе с Джоном  
Выглядит заворожённым.  
Всё вокруг он подмечает:  
Джон купить что выбирает,  
Всех сканирует людей —  
Так намного веселей.  
  
Дарит лупу — посмотри,  
Сходство с Джоном у семьи!  
Джем и хлеб, консерва с жиром...  
Тащат Шерлока буксиром:  
Он не против снизойти —  
С Джоном за руку пройти.  
  
"Нам зачем гусиный жир,  
Разве так необходим?  
День рождения? Справлять?.."  
Надо это избежать!  
Лучше выпрыгну в окно,  
Сексом изматав... Умно!  
  
Но Джон печь собрался дома  
Бисквит с капелькою рома.  
На руке кольцо мелькает,  
С толку Шерлока сбивает —  
Тот уже ползёт в инет:  
Ищет, чистить как, совет.

 

 


	20. к "Как сразиться с ветряными мельницами и победить их" baiba (Джонлок)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к "Как сразиться с ветряными мельницами и победить их" baiba (Джонлок. Романтика, Юмор, Флафф)

**к "Как сразиться с ветряными мельницами и победить их"**

Шерлок признался Лестрейду, что любит,  
В своей, конечно, оригинальной манере.  
Восьмой день, мол, идёт, а он всё не забудет  
И вообще, не разбирается в чувственной сфере.  
  
Грегори был откровением сражён свыше меры,  
Ведь Шерлок сказал, что эмоцией не раздражён,  
Что совсем не встревожен, нужны лишь только примеры.  
Лестрейд удивлён — чем помочь может именно он.   
  
"Как вы с братом сошлись? И жена у тебя была тоже". —  
"Как узнал?.. И да, правильно, БЫЛ я раньше женат.  
Только вот сохранять отношения не научился, похоже". —  
"Тобой же заинтересовался почему-то мой брат...  
  
Лишь положительный ответ мне от Джона нужен,  
Тут как раз пригодился б ваш с братом пример..."  
Грегори рассказал, чем привёл младшего Холмса в ужас,  
Старший же в сообщении Грегу Джона лишь пожалел...  
  
Майкрофт, увы, как всегда, оказался правым,  
После СМС Джон решил, что друга пора спасать.  
Манера признания Шерлока далековата от идеала —  
Нет чтоб просто позвать и о чувствах своих рассказать.  
  
Загадки на время, любовная лирика, квесты...  
Цветы-гладиолусы — неужто ждёт нас дуэль?  
Джон бегал, искал, от страха не находя себе места,  
Случайно дома застал, подумал: сбежала от врагов цель!  
  
Шерлок при этом выглядел так, словно его опоили,  
Неестественно вёл себя, тяжело слишком дышал.  
Расфокусирован взгляд и зрачки расширенны были...  
Джон стал раздевать его... и наконец-то причину узнал!  
  
Дальше случилось всё, как и хотел Шерлок —   
Теперь они вместе. Лишь улику успеть надо сжечь.  
Пусть Джон думает, что врагов они снова повергли,  
А правдой на этот раз можно и пренебречь.

 


	21. к циклу "Врозь" перевод Little_Unicorn (Джонлок. Исторические эпохи)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к циклу ["Врозь"](http://archiveofourown.org/series/843621) перевод Little_Unicorn автора sans_patronymic (Джонлок. Ангст, POV, Hurt/comfort, ER, Исторические эпохи)

**к циклу "Врозь"**

Жить порознь, редкими встречами.  
Надеяться, ждать, любить и прощать.  
Больно делать специально речами  
И как будто бы не замечать.  
  
Лучше рядом иль порознь — неясно,  
Всё равно не на месте душа.  
Друг друга обижать понапрасну —  
Такая, видно, судьба.  
  
Вдруг болезнь, встречаться не стали.  
Злость и страх поселились в душе.  
Все волнения зря оказались:  
Джон приехал... И с ним вещи все.

 

 


	22. к "Не таясь" Ziablik (Джонлок)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к "Не таясь" Ziablik (Джонлок. Романтика, Флафф, Драма, Hurt/comfort)

**к "Не таясь"**

Шерлок жив… Невозможно дышать.  
Сербия. Плен. Больницы кровать.  
Два года… словно бы не было их,  
И наплевать на всех остальных!  
  
Словно очнуться, кошмар пережив.  
Быть рядом, смерти боль отпустив.  
Сон сторожить, ловить каждый вдох,  
Не отходить, словно к стулу присох.  
  
Поддаться, уехать, но больно в груди.  
Вернуться. И захлебнуться в любви.  
Слушать, как Шерлок скандалит — ура,  
Начать выздоравливать давно бы пора.  
  
Перевязь, и что-то рвётся в душе,  
Дома — на Бейкер-стрит — оба уже.  
Ранняя седина кудрявых волос —  
Доказательство боли, что друг перенёс.  
  
Смятение, ласка, покой и тепло —  
Счастливы будем всем бедам назло.  
Полдня на работе — и страшно опять:  
Нет, не могу нашу связь потерять!  
  
Подняться в квартиру, увидеть: живой!  
И чего так боялся, боже ж ты мой?  
Обнять, слёз не чувствуя, еле дыша,  
И трепещет в поцелуе живая душа...

 


	23. к "Слепота" Ziablik (Джонлок. Романтика, Флафф, Драма, Повседневность, Hurt/comfort)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к "Слепота" Ziablik (Джонлок. Романтика, Флафф, Драма, Повседневность, Hurt/comfort)

**к "Слепота"**

Ослепнуть — как много в одном только слове.  
Гнев, торг, отчаяние... смирение, горе.  
Беспомощность, боль и игры со смертью,  
Выстрел и паника: стал ли Джон жертвой?   
  
Помощь. Принять тяжело, но от друга возможно.  
Вина. Сердце бьётся сильно и очень тревожно.  
Дедукция. Как мыслить, не видя, и выводы делать —  
С ума сойти можно от этого смело!   
  
Не есть и не спать, ни с кем не общаться,  
Понять: не должно дальше так продолжаться!  
Бороться, учиться... вдруг любовь обрести,  
Пристанище в мире без света найти...  
  
Прозреть. Нету счастья больше, чем видеть!  
Время, что слеп был, начать ненавидеть!  
От действий Джона вконец растеряться,  
Прийти к нему в спальню, в любви чтоб признаться.  
  
Наладить свой быт, раскрывать преступления,  
Дедуцировать снова с большим упоением.  
Одно лишь отличие: в прошлом знакомом  
Был друг — не любимый, — зовущийся Джоном...

 

 


	24. к "Клятва" Jules777 (Джонлок)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к "Клятва" Jules777 (Джонлок. Ангст, Драма, Психология, POV, Hurt/comfort, AU)

**к "Клятва"**

Прости, я слаб, я слишком виноват  
И не могу поднять свой взгляд.  
Я был неправ, тебя я променял   
На наркотический дурманящий угар.  
  
Мне тошно жить, на крыше я стою —  
Как упаду вниз, не смотри, молю.  
Уйди... Но пробуешь спасти,  
Твой голос сердца на моём пути.  
  
"Мы справимся... Всегда я буду рядом", —  
И больше ничего уже не надо.  
Шагаю не вперёд, к тебе спешу  
И, пряча слёзы, на коленях вдруг сижу.  
  
Окутан нежностью, заботой, теплотой:  
"Вставай, хороший мой. Пойдём уже домой".  
Щемит в груди и больно так дышать:  
А мог ведь всё сегодня потерять...

 

 


	25. к "Когда умирает любовь" SVP (Джонлок)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к "Когда умирает любовь" SVP (Джонлок. Романтика, Ангст, Драма, AU)

**к "Когда умирает любовь"**

Мэри — фальшивка... до кончиков светлых волос.  
Незнакомка, что не стоит даже пролитых слёз.  
Как посмела стрелять, друга чуть не убив,  
Как могла так солгать, любовь погубив.  
  
Ярость. Злость. И уже... стало мне всё равно.  
Оправданий вязь — то же самое зло.  
Пусть спасла, когда жить больше не было сил,  
Но поступок её всё легко изменил.  
  
Нет, не Шерлок убит был твёрдой рукой,  
Тем поступком расправилась Мэри со мной:  
Шерлок — друг, но не только. Его я люблю,  
За него кого хочешь не свете убью.  
  
Ложь и мерзость терпеть больше не было сил.  
К Гарри жить я уехал — жену не простил.  
Пусть смерть Шерлока длилась всего пять минут —  
Кто влюблён беззаветно, меня те поймут.  
  
Что? Кассету в кармане вдруг куртки нашёл —  
Случайно забрал с Бейкер-стрит, когда шёл.  
На ней запись... "О, Шерлок, как же ты мог!  
Почему не признался, было б меньше тревог!"  
  
В Лондон тут же вернуться, в палату прийти,  
С Шерлоком счастье наконец обрести.  
Поцелуй пусть докажет — правдивы слова,  
О взаимной любви ведь мечтали всегда.

 


	26. к "Кровь на моих руках" SVP (Джонлок)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к "Кровь на моих руках" SVP (Джонлок. Ангст, Драма, Психология, POV, Hurt/comfort, AU)

**к "Кровь на моих руках"**

Вернуться в Лондон, надышаться им,  
Увидеть Джона, что мне так необходим.  
Спектакль устроить, о помолвке чтоб забыл,  
И пусть я этим друга разозлил...  
  
Мой дом, как раньше — это Бейкер-стрит,  
И пусть душа и тело — всё болит.  
Душ... Джон на кухне. Я так удивлён,  
Что вышел в полотенце — обнажён.  
  
Язвить хотел друг, только нету сил:  
Увидел то, что он не должен был.  
Вязь шрамов — ничего не скрыть,  
Нет шанса прошлое больное утаить.  
  
Не бросил Джон, лечить меня решил  
И переехать в комнату, где жил.  
Я счастлив был и принял щедрый дар,  
Об этом ведь я долго так мечтал!  
  
Казалось, жизнь наладилась у нас,  
Вот только замечал уже не раз,  
Что сторонится Джон, меня стал избегать...  
Неужто руки что в крови, сумел узнать?  
  
Так больно... Слёзы. И ночной кошмар.  
Джон разбудил и правду рассказал.  
Не хочет что уйти — наоборот:  
Он любит, но взаимности не ждёт.  
  
Понять, принять, легко поцеловать:  
Я о таком не смел даже мечтать!  
Взаимность чувств, кружится голова,  
Когда-то счастливы так были мы едва.

 


	27. к "Куда ты держишь путь" перевод Little_Unicorn (Джонлок)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к ["Куда ты держишь путь"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12281010) перевод Little_Unicorn автора nickelsandcoats (Джонлок. Ангст, Hurt/comfort)

**к "Куда ты держишь путь"**

Не знаю, зачем, почему, для чего,  
На крышу Бартса прихожу всё равно.  
Прислонившись к парапету, долго сижу  
И на место, где друга лишился, гляжу.  
  
Мне не страшно, я смерти уже не боюсь,  
Наклонюсь... и если сорвусь, так сорвусь.  
Вдруг пришла СМС, Майкрофт мне написал:  
"Шерлок жив. Подождите. Поверьте..." Устал.  
  
"Как узнаете, лгу ли, коль закончите здесь?"  
Смысл остаться в живых у меня теперь есть.  
Не солгал — Шерлок рядом. Вернулся. Живой.  
Без него одиночества мне хватило с лихвой!  
  
Снова крыша. На шифере так приятно сидеть,  
Разговаривать с Шерлоком, на город смотреть.  
Со всем справиться вместе пообещать,  
Перед тем, как спуститься, друга поцеловать...

 

 


	28. к "В глазах смотрящего" перевод Свити (Джонлок) NC-17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к "В глазах смотрящего" перевод Свити автора SailorChibi (Джонлок. Флафф, PWP, Hurt/comfort)

**к "В глазах смотрящего"**

Влюблён Джон... в мужчину! Что творится на свете?  
Когда он успел? Почему не заметил?  
Горло сжимается, слов не найти,  
Отчего-то так жарко и больно в груди...  
  
"Умён, лучше всех, понимает без слов,  
Остроумен, талантлив и сложен, как бог!"  
Не я это, точно... надежды пусты,  
И вдребезги сердце, поскорее уйти.  
  
Отдал бы я всё, чтоб речь шла обо мне,  
От образов тошно, я в западне.  
Странная внешность, совсем не красив,  
Как же сглупил, вдруг полюбив.  
  
Вернулся под утро — точно был с ним!  
Съязвить, защищаясь, лишиться вдруг сил,  
Упасть на постель: "Прошу, Джон, уйди.  
Хочу хоть немного побыть я один".  
  
Что друг говорит? Я красив для него?  
Он возбуждён, бесспорней нет ничего.  
"Джон", — задыхаюсь, нет больше сил,  
Возможно ль, что он меня полюбил?  
  
Поцелуй, расслабляюсь, во власть отдаюсь.  
Горят щёки, но рядом лежать остаюсь.  
Что сказать, я не знаю, растерял все слова,  
Дрожь. Касаюсь. От чувств не сойти бы с ума.  
  
"Боже. О, боже. Угроза моя..." —  
Тяжесть тела приятна, как и стояк.  
Подмечая детали, на Джона взглянуть,  
Поцелуй получить, в нём почти утонуть.  
  
Дальше — больше: теперь оба обнажены,  
Неуверенность тает, страхи побеждены.  
Сохранить всё в чертогах, сильно желать  
И дышать временами бы не забывать...  
  
Верить Джону и, в ласках его растворяясь,  
Познать, что такое любовная страсть.  
Быть окружённым со всех им сторон —   
Реальность похожа на сказочный сон!

 


	29. к "Самый дорогой человек" Bodegita (Джонлок)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к "Самый дорогой человек" Bodegita (Джонлок. Ангст, AU)

**к "Самый дорогой человек"**

Он меня отослал... Боже, за что,  
Точно задумал что-то не то!  
Звонок телефона... "Шерлок! Ты где?" —  
Неужто снова оказался в беде?  
  
"Остановить. Посмотри, Джон, наверх".  
На крыше... мой самый родной человек.  
"Что ты там делаешь?" — "Послушай меня". —  
"Спускайся!" — и нервы, как струны, звенят.  
  
"Спускайся, иль я за тобой поднимусь!" —  
"Не двигайся. Спрыгну!" — поверить боюсь...  
"Запиской считай этот наш разговор..." —  
"Шерлок, прошу, не неси этот вздор!"  
  
Фразы пустые, чтоб момент оттянуть,  
Спрыгнуть не дать, смерть обмануть...  
Слёзы — и в крик, голос дрожит:  
"Нет, ты не можешь так поступить!"  
  
"Могу, Джон, прости", — готов умереть.  
Спокойно на это я буду смотреть?  
Нет, ни за что — есть ещё аргумент:  
"Люблю тебя, Шерлок. Дороже мне нет..."  
  
Замер. Так страшно. Подобрать бы слова.  
Сил мыслить здраво хватает едва.  
"Я без тебя жить уже не смогу..."  
"Не понимаешь..." — и с крыши шагнул.  
  
Моя вместе с Шерлоком разбилась душа.  
Не видеть, не слышать, сидеть, чуть дыша.  
Не чувствовать хочется, только — увы,  
Задыхаясь от боли, хочется выть.  
  
Коснулись плеча — кто посмел мне мешать?  
Пару ласковых слов наглецу бы сказать...  
Но что я могу? Дара речи лишён,  
В переулок затащен... Это всё сон?  
  
"Шерлок?" — так трудно, охота рыдать,  
Больше нечего мне на свете желать...  
Поцелуй и объятия... "Ты невыносим".  
Потому, наверное, мной и любим.  
  
Газеты расскажут о смерти твоей,  
Что пропал я, не выдержав этих вестей.  
Пусть пишут, что хочется, с Шерлоком мы  
Сеть Мориарти разрушить должны.

 


	30. к "Правильный выбор" Трость (Джонлок)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к "Правильный выбор" Трость (Джонлок. Романтика, Ангст, Психология, POV)

**к "Правильный выбор"**

Ссора. Слов обидных вязь.  
Страх. Как бы не пропасть.  
Прогнал. Унизил. Но глаза пусты,  
Паника сжигает все мосты.  
  
Ты в Чертогах, в моей голове.  
Ты и только ты. Везде! Везде! Везде!   
Ждал, надеялся... Какой же был дурак,  
Что прогнал словами просто так.  
  
Нет! Я потерять тебя боюсь:  
В комнату без спроса заявлюсь,  
Встану на колени, обниму,   
За слова прощения попрошу.  
  
Буду лепетать незнамо что,  
Превращаясь по пути в ничто...  
Твоя близость так меня пьянит,  
Проводник ты света, мой магнит!  
  
В шоке и бездействуешь пока,   
Просишь прекратить, но велика  
Жажда, что горит давно в душе...  
Не могу остановиться я уже.  
  
Ты ведь хочешь, чувствую, дышу.  
Пряжка... не отталкивай, прошу!  
Но сгребаешь волосы мои,   
Дёргаешь назад — я средь руин.  
  
Слёзы. Справедливо. Жалок так.  
Остаётся в жизни только мрак.  
Глупые гормоны... Имя вдруг  
Срывается с любимых мною губ.  
  
Горький взгляд, дыхание тяжело,  
Опустился на колени... Пробрало.  
Я — твой выбор? Слёз стираешь след,  
Какой может быть ещё ответ!  
  
Прижимаешь бережно к груди,  
Словно жизненно тебе необходим.  
Утешаешь, касаешься губами моих губ.  
Джон, ты щедр и мне так сильно люб!

 


	31. к "Вне статистики" Scrat (Джонлок)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к "Вне статистики" Scrat (Джонлок. Романтика, Hurt/comfort)

**к "Вне статистики"**

Забыл молоко... Обойдёмся — устал.  
Лучше скажи, Шерлок, что накопал?  
Террористы, правительство — скучно тебе:  
Ни загадки, ни тайны, даж изюминки нет.  
  
Дальше что? Взрыв на выставке произойдёт?  
Просто ждать и смотреть? Нет, не пойдёт!  
На войне учат действовать, Шерлок, пойми!  
Сердце бьётся тревожно и быстро в груди.  
  
Сообщить всем о взрыве, террориста найти:  
Проследить, помешать, на его встать пути.  
Не успел — и в руинах остался лежать...  
Жаль, не умер. Теперь только помощи ждать.  
  
Жить осталось каких-то всего два часа,  
Шерлок в трубку кричит, что придёт ко мне сам.  
Продержаться, на друга с улыбкой взглянуть  
И в сгустившейся тьме всё-таки утонуть.  
  
Очнуться на койке: слаб, но живой,  
Рядом Шерлок — усталый и очень родной.  
Дальше ждёт меня битва за то, чтоб ходить,  
И, конечно, сумею я в ней победить!  
  
Дома. Слишком устал. Приснился кошмар.  
Шерлок очень заботливым другом вдруг стал.  
"Что мне сделать?" — "Не должен ты ничего.  
Впрочем, можешь сходить и купить молоко".

 


	32. к "The Game Is Never Over, is it?" Sherlocked_me (Джонлок)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к "The Game Is Never Over, is it?" Sherlocked_me (Джонлок. Ангст, Драма, Детектив, Hurt/comfort, AU)

**к "The Game Is Never Over, is it?"**

Как бывают чудны повороты судьбы:  
Думал, друга лишусь — лишился жены.  
За морфий Шерлока хотел отругать,  
Вместо этого стал спасать-целовать.  
  
Ирен оказалась, представьте, жива,  
Мэри подручной Мориарти была...  
Джим тоже выжил, снова начал игру —  
Не будет пощады такому врагу.  
  
Поссорил, заставил меня ревновать,  
Жаль, что не сразу вышло понять.  
Покушение... снова в больнице лежу,  
Беспомощным взглядом Шерлока провожу.  
  
Друг что-то задумал — прочёл по глазам.  
Опять ведь решил, что справится сам.  
Сбежать из больницы, Шерлока отыскать,  
Что происходит, со страхом понять.  
  
Успел! Слава богу! Шерлок живой!  
Убить Мориарти — всему он виной!  
Неровной походкой суметь подойти,  
Спрятать лицо на друга груди...  
  
Всё в прошлом. Палата одна на двоих.  
Разговоры, признания, тепло рук родных.  
Бейкер-стрит... И спокойна стала душа,  
Взаимна любовь, будет жизнь хороша!

 


	33. к "Открыть «диспетчер задач» (Ctrl, Alt, Delete)" перевод PulpFiction (Джонлок)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к "Открыть «диспетчер задач» (Ctrl, Alt, Delete)" перевод PulpFiction автора TabbyCat33098 (Джонлок. Флафф)

**к "Открыть «диспетчер задач» (Ctrl, Alt, Delete)"**

Alt, Ctrl, Delete —   
Любовь хотел удалить.  
Не вышло. Угрюмо Шерлок глядит:   
"Не получается" — говорит.  
  
"Что случилось?" — "Эмоция. Так, ерунда.  
Хочет остаться со мной навсегда.  
Не могу удалить — оккупирован мозг..." —  
"Какая эмоция, Шерлок?" — вопрос.  
  
"Любовь". — "Такое нельзя удалять!  
В чём причина? Хотел бы тебя я понять". —  
"Это помеха — нельзя мне любить,  
Думать мешает и, раньше как, жить".  
  
"Кто этот бедняга? В кого ты влюблён?"  
Ответ поражает: "Ты это, Джон!  
Знаю, чувства мои тебе не нужны,  
Но... всегда это был и будешь лишь ты".  
  
"А если не так всё?" — "Что значит не так?" —  
Джона улыбка, недоверчивый взгляд...  
"Если хочу, чтоб меня ты любил?  
Если взаимно..." — "Джон, не шути". —  
  
"Нет, не шучу. Люблю я тебя". —  
В руках лицо, уверенный взгляд,  
Поцелуй, покраснели. "Пойду я к себе..."  
Не дали, вцепились в молчаливой мольбе:  
  
"Спасибо... Не буду... Любовь удалять".  
Подойти сзади, прижаться, обнять...  
"Действительно, знаешь, люблю я тебя". —  
"Знаю... И счастлив от этого я".

 


	34. к "Музыка" T Jul (Джен)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к "Музыка" T Jul (Джен. Юмор, Повседневность, Дружба)

**к "Музыка"**

Музыка — особый разговор,  
Расскажет всё, скрывал что до сих пор.  
Мелодия особенно звучит,  
Коль в ней есть то, о чём сердце молчит.  
  
Брат. Друг. Молчанья диалект  
И чувств в груди химический дефект.  
Подарок. День рождения. Тишина,  
Что музыкой заполниться должна.  
  
Уговорить и запись подарить,  
Чувств силу брату всё-таки открыть.  
Прийти. Быть рядом, отрицая вновь  
Словами, но не музыкой, любовь.

 

 


	35. к "Offering" перевод Glossina (Джонлок)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к "Offering" перевод Glossina автора hubblegleeflower (Джонлок. Драма)

**к "Offering"**

Признание — яд, лишил что кислорода,  
И разговора ад, руины, шок и злоба.  
Сарказм — защита, ярости молчание,  
Зачем нужно такое вот признание?  
  
Любовь... Но обернулось всё иначе:  
От слов душа агонизирует и плачет.  
Спокойно, безразлично ранит вновь  
Такая вот взаимная "любовь".   
  
Усилие, что рвёт на клочья душу,  
И откровений стыд, выходит что наружу.  
Взрыв. Нет, крушение. И момент всесилия.  
Возможно, стоило того это усилие...  
  
Освобождение, дарует что прощение,  
Рай поцелуев и прикосновений.  
Дрожь. Счастье. Вера и неверие,  
Началом стало то освобождение.

 

 


	36. к "Друзья с преимуществами (Friends With Benefits)" перевод PulpFiction (Джонлок)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к "Друзья с преимуществами (Friends With Benefits)" перевод PulpFiction автора yalublyutebya (Джонлок. Романтика)

**к "Друзья с преимуществами (Friends With Benefits)"**

Друзья с преимуществами? Ерунда!  
Так было... но так не будет всегда!  
Зачинщики — скука и адреналин,  
Не было сначала других причин.  
  
Отдельные отношения... что за вздор!  
Не может понять Джон их до сих пор.  
Наслаждение дружбой, после — постель,  
Прикосновений и стонов Шерлока хмель...  
  
В ловушке на складе, на слинге рука,  
Осознание чувств, в пятках душа.  
Так захотелось вдруг всё изменить,  
Кого-нибудь снова пойти подцепить.  
  
Но Шерлок сел рядом, улыбнулся, спросил,  
И отказать не осталось вдруг сил.  
Ревность? У Шерлока? И ответ — ДА!  
Выдали любовника-друга глаза.  
  
Хочет быть вместе — не ожидал,  
Но очень счастлив, что это узнал.  
Согласен, любимый мой социопат,  
Ты хочешь меня, я этому рад.

 

 


	37. к драбблам "Одеяло и иже с ним" Балалайка в кустах (Джен. Элементы слэша)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к драбблам "Одеяло и иже с ним" Балалайка в кустах (Джен. Повседневность, Элементы слэша)

 

**Драббл 1**  
Укутать Шерлока позволено лишь Джону,  
Его лишь не отвергнут раздражённо.  
  
 **Драббл 2**  
Пасьянсы, плед и Джон,  
Шерлок вдруг заворожён.  
Даж желание загадал —   
От себя не ожидал.  
  
Вот сошёлся пасьянс —  
Значит, есть у мечты шанс.  
Джон ж не против рядом быть,  
Плед один с другом делить.  
  
 **Драббл 3**  
Подарки: синий шарф и с пчёлками носки —  
Жизнь обладателю их бережно спасли.  
Не просто так подарены ведь были —  
С любовью... Потому так сослужили.  
  
 **Драббл 4**  
У детектива горло заболело,   
Его оставили без дела.  
Он мрачно полежал утёсом,  
Задаваясь: "Любят ли?" — вопросом.  
  
Вдруг вспомнил про эксперимент,  
Ведь дома никого щас нет!  
Пошёл, а там листок: "Ты чай не выпил!"  
Ну да, конечно, при ангине или гриппе...  
  
На кухню сунулся — ещё одна записка,   
Путь к кружке Шерлока слишком изыскан:  
Сначала горло полоскать, ещё задания,  
Не ожидал Шерлок к себе столько внимания.  
  
Кружка нашлась на самом видном месте.  
Доволен Шерлок — поучаствовал ведь в квесте.  
Вот так вот Рози с Шерлоком играла,  
Его лечила и от скуки отвлекала.  
  
 **Драббл 5**  
Не связывайтесь с Шерлоком и Джоном,  
Проклятия разрушат по-любому!  
А миссис Хадсон в этом им поможет,  
Ведь белый маг она, представьте, тоже!  
  
Пусть Шерлок угодил наш в переплёт,  
На помощь Джон всегда к нему придёт!  
Кошмар прогонит, живо расколдует,  
Одежду состирав его вручную...

 


	38. к "Игры разума (Mental)" перевод mairerat (Джонлок)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к "Игры разума (Mental)" перевод mairerat автора Boeshane42 (Джонлок. Детектив, Психология)

**к "Игры разума (Mental)"**

Майкрофт доктора Ватсона нанимает,  
Потому что тот всё о паранойе знает:  
Шерлок в больнице с шизофренией —  
Выздороветь шансы совсем небольшие.  
  
Ватсон берётся за Шерлока дело,  
Отменяет лекарства все ему смело.  
Пациент его выводами восхищает:  
Разве на свете такое бывает?  
  
Лечение, приступы, отчаяния боль...  
Оказалось, пейот рушил самоконтроль.  
Травили всё время, что в больнице лежал,  
И никто об этом, представьте, не знал.  
  
Джейкоб повязан — он был санитаром,  
Служил Мориарти и капал отраву.  
Джон очень доволен — разобрались,  
Вернули Шерлоку нормальную жизнь.  
  
А дальше? Холмс-младший Джона целует,  
Благодарит, говорит — арендует  
Квартиру в Лондоне — нужен сосед,  
И положительный слышит ответ... 

 

 


	39. к "Азбука Морзе" перевод fearless (Джонлок)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к "Азбука Морзе" перевод fearless автора forensic_artist (Джонлок. Романтика, Флафф)

**к "Азбука Морзе"**

Невыносимо, скрывать нету сил,  
Впервые что в жизни я полюбил.  
Чувство нежданное сводит с ума,  
Признание рвётся уже с языка...  
  
Надо эмоции взять под контроль,  
Ничего не выходит — чувствую боль.  
Азбуку Морзе изучал не зря —  
Выстукать пальцами: "Люблю я тебя".  
  
Уф, помогло это выпустить пар,  
Пригасило на время душевный пожар.  
Я почти был уверен — меня ты поймёшь,  
Реакцию ждал: уйдёшь — не уйдёшь...  
  
Не понял. Отправился за молоком.  
Выдохнуть, снова: "Я люблю тебя, Джон".  
Несложный мотив засел в голове,  
Выстукивать стал его я везде.  
  
Не отпустило, лишь палец дрожит,  
Перестал о любви своей "говорить".  
Но как-то отвлёкся, и палец сам  
Дал волю привычным мотивом словам.  
  
Вдруг слышу ответное "тук-тук-тук..." —  
Самый желанный на свете вдруг звук,  
Всякий, кто "азбуку" знает, поймёт:  
"Я тоже люблю тебя, мой идиот!"

 


	40. к "Чем не повод для какао?" Jules777 (Джонлок)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к "Чем не повод для какао?" Jules777 (Джонлок. Романтика, Флафф, Повседневность)

**к "Чем не повод для какао?"**

Джон любит грозу с её ливнем и громом,  
Тогда на Бейкер всё по-другому.  
В квартиру приходит ощущение семьи:  
Миссис Хадсон на кухне, Шерлок дома сидит.  
  
Приятно бывает замереть у камина,  
Смотреть на огонь без особой причины,  
Думать, читать, писать в блоге заметки...  
Покоя моменты в жизни доктора редки.  
  
"Молнии эти так сильно пугают!   
Чайку, Джон?" — "Я лопну скоро от чая.  
А если Шерлок ещё и иголкою ткнёт,  
То из меня вообще потечёт!" —  
  
"Ах этот Шерлок!" — хмык слышно с дивана,  
Повернулся и пристально смотрит, что странно.  
"Твой свитер не нравится", — в спальню ушёл,  
Вернулся с пакетом: "Тебе это, Джон". —  
  
"Мне? Свитер купил?" — "А что тут такого?  
Постоянные грозы — сыро и холод.  
Ты мёрзнешь. Не должен ты заболеть.  
Свитер поможет твоё тело согреть".  
  
Джон удивлён. "Шерлок, спасибо.  
Неожиданно, правда..." — пара улыбок.  
"Нравится?" — "Очень". Кружки с какао...  
На душе так тепло и спокойно вдруг стало.

 

 


	41. к "Они остались здесь и здесь живут" перевод Little_Unicorn (Джонлок. Исторические эпохи)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к ["Они остались здесь и здесь живут"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13202091) перевод Little_Unicorn автора mistyzeo (Джонлок. Романтика, Флафф, ER, Исторические эпохи)

**к "Они остались здесь и здесь живут"**

В последний день года на прогулку пошли  
В Риджентс-парк, вспоминая, как год провели.  
Холмс держал меня под руку, руку я прижимал,  
Наслаждался теплом и морозцем дышал.  
  
Хорошо поработали над множеством дел,  
Сердце грело от мысли, сколько с Холмсом успел.  
Вот уж сумерки, скоро пойдёт снегопад...  
"Давайте вернёмся", — и этому рад.  
  
Снял пальто и ботинки, счастливо вздохнул,  
Устроился ближе к камина огню...  
"С Новым годом", — и с виски в руках уж бокал,  
У Холмса румянец... улыбнулся, сказал:  
  
"Какие надежды питаете вы?" —  
"Для мозга работы побольше, увы.   
Между делами не больше трёх дней,  
Да консультации чтоб всё посложней..." —  
  
"Гарантии ждёте ли вы от меня?" —  
Смех, пальцев замок — поцелуем горят.   
"Лишь обещание быть рядом всегда..." —  
"Конечно, мой друг, говорю тебе — да.  
  
Все способности брошу я к вашим ногам..."  
Потянулся я к другу, в губы поцеловал.  
Очень чувственный он всегда у меня,   
Прикосновений жар, как от огня.  
  
Поцелуи, вздохи и стоны, укус  
Там, где бьётся под кожей возбуждённо мой пульс...  
Вкус виски и табака на губах —  
Распадаюсь в любимых я, сильных руках.  
  
"Не пора ли нам в спальню?" — "Пора" — Боже, да!  
Взыграла уюта, удобства нужда.   
Неспешно разделись и обнялись,  
После этого в танце уж страсти сплелись.  
  
Счастье, мышц напряжение от игрищ ночных,   
Выкурить сигарету — одну на двоих.  
Бой часов сообщил, что полночь пришла.  
Кончился год, вот такие дела...

 


	42. к "Да и не в спине дело" lina.ribackova (Джонлок)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к "Да и не в спине дело" lina.ribackova (Джонлок. Флафф)

**к "Да и не в спине дело"**

Жил Шерлок спокойно, но случай подвёл:  
Спину Джона увидел, чуть с ума не сошёл.  
Спина идеальна — мышц упругих корсет —  
В жизни Шерлока больше уже логики нет.  
  
Жить и думать мешает — сомнений боль,  
Показал свою спину — как остался живой?  
Реакция Джона непонятна совсем:  
Огорчила? Иль зависть взяла друга в плен?  
  
Фантазии злят — стал грубить и язвить.  
Надо точно всё это скорей прекратить!  
Джона терпенье подходит к концу —   
Предупреждение он шлёт наглецу.  
  
Оба сходят с ума почти об одном,  
Но не знают, как рассказать о таком.  
Не выдержав, Шерлок снова язвит,  
Джон на него внезапно кричит.  
  
"Настолько моя тебе... противна спина?"  
Уйти бы, сбежать, да непонятно куда.  
"Неправильно понял меня ты совсем.   
Ты нравишься мне, нравишься всем!"  
  
Сердце запело, распахнулись глаза,  
Счастливым сиянием их зажглась бирюза.  
"Очень?" — "Да, очень! Одурел уж совсем...  
Шерлок?" — "Я тоже... кажись, одурел!" —  
  
"И что теперь делать?" — "Странный вопрос.  
Дел у нас теперь будет невпроворот...  
Жизни не хватит". — Прижаться, обнять,  
Что всё не сон, наконец-то понять.

 


	43. к "Итоговый отчёт" перевод Little_Unicorn (Джонлок)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к ["Итоговый отчёт"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7519738) перевод Little_Unicorn автора johnsarmylady (Джонлок. Романтика, Флафф, ER)

**к "Итоговый отчёт"**

Тело как карту жизни читая,  
Шрамы полученные разбирая,  
Джон внимательно Шерлока изучал,  
Чтоб узнать о нём то, что раньше не знал.  
  
Под лопаткой два шрама — глубокая рана.  
Дробинки на икрах: детство, свинец.  
Атлетически сложен, но ест мало, похоже.  
В остальном же здоров — молодец!  
  
Глубокая царапина — левая голень —  
Результат падения с высокой стены.  
От взгляда на шрам не смог Джон скрыть боли:  
Мог летальный исход быть — все мы смертны, увы.  
  
Осмотр тела закончен, руками зарылся  
В гриву роскошных чёрных кудрей.  
Поцелуй и объятья, рядом свалился:  
"Джон... О боже, прошу... Быстрее... Сильней!"  
  
Приятная тяжесть, из окна свежий воздух,  
Утомлены, даже двигаться лень...  
"Каков ваш вердикт, милый мой доктор?  
Жить буду?" — "Вечно, коль было бы всё во власти моей". 

 

 


	44. к "Как кто?" lina.ribackova (Джонлок)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к "Как кто?" lina.ribackova (Джонлок. Флафф, ER)

**к "Как кто?"**

"Я устал, как собака. Спина разболелась". —  
"Почему "как собака?" Интересно, в чём дело?  
Почему не мартышка, не муравей?  
Чтоб устать, чем она занята целый день?" —  
  
"С ума ты сошёл?" — "Почему?" — "Бред несёшь.  
Своей лекцией скоро меня доведёшь.  
Я с дежурства. Я вымотан, как... не важно, кто уж". —  
"Джон, не сердись, прими лучше душ".   
  
  
"Шерлок, ужин готов... Мать твою, ты оглох?" —  
"За спиной у тебя, слух совсем мой неплох". —  
"Должен, что ли, твердить "Шерлок", как попугай?!  
Садись кушать, вопросов не задавай!"  
  
  
"Между прочим, неважно выглядишь, Джон". —  
"Осень. Много болеют. Тружусь муравьём.  
Не выспишься рядом с тобою никак". —  
"Плохо со мной?" — "Нет! Счастлив я, как..."   
  
  
"Ты научишься, Шерлок, за собой убирать?  
Надоело всё это уже, твою мать!  
Почему продолжаю с тобою я жить  
И любить тебя, как... в общем, просто любить". —  
  
"Как любить?" — "Да никак. Рот боюсь уж открыть". —  
"Используй свой разум — перестанешь тупить". —  
"Я сейчас не стерплю и врежу тебе!" —  
"Не надо, молчу. Но хоть признайся себе..."  
  
  
"Шерлок, родной, как тебя я люблю..." —  
"Как?" — "Ты снова? Отстань, тебе говорю!" —  
"Не злись... Но мне очень важно узнать". —  
"Ты слишком близко, чтоб соображать". —  
  
"Вот, отодвинулся. Нормально теперь?  
Как любишь меня ты?" — "Казни нету страшней...  
Хочется, чтобы кого-нить убили,  
От скуки тебя освободили!" —  
  
"Джон, как ты мог такое сказать!" —  
"Самому стыдно..." — "Нет, не смог ты понять!  
Я не об этом. С тобой скуки нет…  
...мой самый главный эксперимент..."   
  
  
"Слегка я увлёкся. Не было больно?" —  
"Сказочно было! Я очень довольный". —  
"Тогда, Джон, прошу, мне ты ответь,  
Как любишь меня? Уж трудно терпеть". —  
  
"Занудная муха тебя укусила?  
Что привязался — терпеть нету силы.  
Неужто не знаешь, как тебя я люблю?..  
Очень сильно... хоть тысячу раз повторю". —  
  
"Джон, это ж... безвку́сное однообразие!  
Проявил бы разок хоть свою ты фантазию". —  
"Схожу по тебе с ума, как мальчишка...  
Мало? О боже, это уж слишком!" —  
  
"Как любишь?" — "Заладил ты своё "как",  
Люблю тебя я, как последний дурак!" —  
"Я так и думал... наконец-то туше.  
Давай теперь спать, поздно уже".

 


	45. к "Как разделить кровать с соседом" перевод Bothersome Arya (Джонлок)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к "Как разделить кровать с соседом" перевод Bothersome Arya автора testosterone_tea (Джонлок. Романтика)

**к "Как разделить кровать с соседом"**

Шерлок с Джоном постель для сна разделил...  
Совершенно случайно, просто не уследил  
За клопами, домой что в банке принёс.  
Ждать дезинфектора до утра им пришлось.   
  
Хотел Шерлок всю ночь думать лежать,  
Но почувствовал, стал что уже засыпать.  
Оказалось, приятно делить с Джоном постель —  
Информации больше ему надо теперь.  
  
Сотрясение мозга. В общем, всё как всегда,  
Бывает, случается в жизни их ерунда.  
Джон дома за Шерлоком теперь следит  
И снова в одной постели с ним спит.  
  
Кошмары у Джона — как ему бы помочь,  
Прогнать плохой сон поскорее бы прочь.   
Шерлоку виден один только путь:  
Разбудить, успокоить и рядом уснуть.  
  
Для ночлега в гостинице номер один —  
Транспорт сегодня так плохо ходил...  
Шерлок подстроил, разделить чтоб кровать  
И снова с Джоном вместе поспать.  
  
Провести решил Шерлок эксперимент:  
"Спать со мною ты должен". — "Согласен", — в ответ.  
Джона слишком легко удалось убедить,  
Тревожно... и Шерлок решает всё прекратить.  
  
Нерешительно Шерлок теперь мнётся внизу,  
Думает, можно ль подняться, закусивши губу.  
Примет ли Джон или выгонит прочь,  
Пару дней уже мнётся, каждую ночь.  
  
Наконец-то у двери: "Была не была". —  
Вошёл, сел на кровать — так хотелось тепла!  
Джон тут же проснулся, вызвав Холмса испуг.  
"Долго ж ты собирался", - ответил лишь друг.  
  
До Шерлока после слов Джона дошло:  
Опережал тот на шаг всё время его.  
Устроились рядом, наконец, обнялись,  
Как будто шли к этому всю свою жизнь.

 


	46. к "Небо" Илли (Джонлок)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к "Небо" Илли (Джонлок. Романтика, Флафф, Повседневность, ER, Занавесочная история)

**к "Небо"**

Ты — сердце моё, моё небо бескрайнее,  
Пусть сравнение это и слишком банальное.  
Непривычно в покое тебя наблюдать,  
Таким хрупким и тихим лишь во сне можешь стать.  
  
Всегда ты порыв, даж когда неподвижен —  
Напряжением скрытым воздух пронизан.  
Не могу я правильных слов подобрать,  
Неизбито и верно чтоб тебя описать.  
  
Тобой сонным любуясь, легко так забыть  
То, чем сразу сумел меня покорить:  
Мозг гениальный и ловкое тело,  
Чертоги, дедукция, безумная смелость...  
  
Сейчас тихо сопишь, обнимая подушку,  
Словно любимую свою игрушку...  
Лягу рядом, прижмусь к твоей я спине —   
Это всё, что нынче нужно сильно мне.

 

 


	47. к "Неслучайный вирус" Jules777 (Джонлок)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к "Неслучайный вирус" Jules777 (Джонлок. Романтика, Юмор, Флафф, Повседневность, Занавесочная история, Стёб)

**к "Неслучайный вирус"**

"Отвратителен чай, как формальдегид!" —  
"У тебя, скажи, Шерлок, ничего не болит?  
Несносней обычного себя ты ведёшь..." —  
"Джон, я не болен, это всё ложь!" —  
  
"Ну, не скажи, горло красное всё,  
Температура... что надо ещё?" —  
"Я не болею, Джон, никогда!" —  
"Со всеми случается..." — "Нет! Ерунда!" —  
  
"Быстро в постель! Одеяло нужно..." —  
"Мне не холодно, Джон". — "Пока что да, но  
Скоро ты мёрзнуть сильно начнёшь,  
Кашлять, чихать, в лихорадку впадёшь..." —  
  
"Я умираю?" — "Все будем там". —  
"Джон!" — "Пошутил я. Лекарство щас дам.  
Ты просто чихнул. Вирус вызвал болезнь". —  
"Лечиться не буду!" — "Старая песнь.  
  
Выпей таблетку, постарайся поспать". —  
"Вот ещё! Сон..." — "Я сказал, отдыхать!" —  
"Со мной посиди..." — "Как ребёнок, ей-богу!" —  
"Пальцами двигай". — "Погладить немного?..  
  
Лучше пихтовым маслом я тебя разотру..." —  
"От этого, Джон, я точно умру!" —  
"Мокрота зато лучше вся отойдёт". —  
"Какая мокрота? И так всё пройдёт!" —  
  
"Нет. Раздевайся... Штаны-то оставь!..  
Увлёкся? Бывает. Мышцы расслабь.  
Будет влажно и липко..." — "Ой!" — "Холодно?" — "Нет". —  
"Что же тогда?" — "Приятно..." — ответ.  
  
"Хм... Не пугайся и вниз посмотри". —  
"Джон, что же ты со мной сотворил!?" —  
"Это тело твоё!" — "Не бывало такого!  
Меня ты сломал, всё теперь по-другому!" —  
  
"Я выйду сейчас, о себе позаботься". —   
"Может, без этого всё обойдётся?" —  
"Ты никогда?" — "Нет". — "О господи боже!  
Во денёк... ладно. Ты невозможен!..  
  
Доволен? Понравилось?" — "Ты лучший доктор!" —  
"Славно. Уколы?" — "Нет лечения другого?  
Меня поцелуй". — "Не хочу заразиться.  
После, возможно". — "Ладно, буду лечиться!..  
  
Хорошо, победили мы асексуала,  
И гетеросексуальность проблемой не стала.  
Что? Не гей? Но ведь… член с тобой не согласен!  
Подышать над пробиркой с гриппом план был удачен..."

 


	48. к "О нижнем белье" Радикал и Фридрих (Джонлок)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к "О нижнем белье" Радикал и Фридрих (Джонлок. Романтика, Юмор, Флафф)

**к "О нижнем белье"**

"Почему, Шерлок, ты штаны не снимаешь?   
Я же твой врач..." — "Это я знаю!" —  
"Сними! Кислотой же облили тебя!  
Ожог может..." — "Нет ничего у меня!" —  
  
"Меня ты стесняешься?.. Вместе ж теперь". —  
"Не ранен я, Джон, просто поверь!" —  
"...начистоту... У тебя там ожоги?  
Комплексуешь? Обрезан, быть может?.." — "О боги!" —  
  
"Ты... трансвестит? Интимная стрижка?" —  
"Не кажется, Джон, что это уж слишком?" —  
"Что же тогда?" — "Обещай не смеяться..." —  
"Ох, пчёлки, серьезно?" — "Кончай издеваться!  
  
Ты обещал же..." — "Ну-ну, не сердись.  
Иди ко мне, шмелик, рядом садись.  
Тебя поцелую — всё сразу пройдёт,  
Покраснение лёгкое тотчас заживёт..."

 

 


	49. к "Прости меня" Радикал и Фридрих (Джонлок)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к "Прости меня" Радикал и Фридрих (Джонлок. Романтика, Ангст, Hurt/comfort)

**к "Прости меня"**

Прости меня, я слишком пьян.   
Любовь моя — души изъян.  
Я помешал... Зря к вам пришёл.  
Скучал лишь по тебе, о Джон!  
  
Гони скорее меня прочь,  
На улицу, в глухую ночь.  
Мне станет легче точно там,  
Напился пусть сегодня в хлам.  
  
Я был слепцом, не замечал,  
Что боль ты от меня скрывал.  
Теперь же сам во власти чувств,  
Как жил ты так — узнать боюсь.  
  
Не заслужил тебя я, Джон...  
Хоть крёстным быть бы мне отцом  
Ребёнку Мэри... твоему...  
Страшно остаться одному.  
  
Мне места нет в жизни твоей —  
Пленник навязчивых идей,  
Но... ковриком готов я стать  
И возле ног твоих лежать...  
  
  
О Шерлок, что же ты несёшь?  
Неправда это всё и ложь!  
Не будешь ты отвергнут мной.  
Люблю. Я пьян одним тобой.

 


	50. к "Operation Inked" перевод Spinning donut (Джонлок)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к "Operation Inked" перевод Spinning donut автора Quinn Anderson (Джонлок. Романтика, Юмор, Повседневность, Hurt/comfort)

**к "Operation Inked"**

Дело: женщина с тату,  
Убитая за наркоту.  
Шерлок фыркает: "Отметки.  
Глупо ставить себе метки!"  
  
"Ты неправ, то сантименты, —  
Возражает Джон моментом, —  
Не всегда они глупы,  
Есть шедевры красоты".  
  
"Защищаешь, чтоб позлить?" —  
"Нет, не стал бы говорить,  
Коль не думал я бы так". —  
"У тебя тату!" — вот фак!  
  
"Покажи!" — "Тебе нельзя.  
Отвяжись, ведь мы друзья".  
Но конца вопросам нет —  
Терпенье лопнуло в момент.  
  
"Коль отвечу тебе я,  
То отстанешь от меня?..  
Моё тату в районе таза.  
Афганистан... Спокоен разум?"  
  
Им бы дальше мирно жить,   
Только Шерлок стал чудить.  
Он вёл себя всё беспокойней —  
В квартире запах паранойи...  
  
Поджёг свои фотоальбомы,  
Из душа выманить чтоб Джона.  
Заставить бы его раздеться,  
Чтоб на татушку насмотреться!  
  
Не получилось, это факт,  
Какой же Шерлок был дурак!  
Не голым выбежал сосед —  
Провалил эксперимент...  
  
Любознательность заела —  
Это ведь совсем не дело!  
Татушки тайну чтоб открыть,  
Решил Холмс Джона соблазнить.  
  
С работы встретил дома — ах! —   
С алой розою в зубах.  
Приоделся, комплименты,  
Ресторан и сантименты...  
  
Шерлок своего добился —  
Татушки видом насладился.  
Ёжик — прозвище с войны,  
Вот скрывали что штаны!  
  
"Почему прозвали "Ёжик"?" —  
"Знать и это надо тоже?  
Снаружи груб он и колюч,  
Но чуток, добр и так живуч".  
  
"Невероятен ты, о Джон!" —   
"Нет, ты! Тобой я поражён!" —  
"Не доктор я и не солдат,  
Хоть гениальней во сто крат.  
  
Имею дело лишь с телами,  
Чем человек при смерти станет,  
Но ты... умеешь ты лечить  
Иль жизнь забрать, то бишь убить!"   
  
Джон улыбнулся. Поцелуи.  
Чувств и эмоций вышла буря.  
С одной постели утром встали,  
Но жить, как раньше, продолжали.

 


	51. к "Ошибка" перевод Little_Unicorn (Джонлок. Исторические эпохи)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к ["Ошибка"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12648513) перевод Little_Unicorn автора astolat (Джонлок. Hurt/comfort, Исторические эпохи)

**к "Ошибка"**

"Увы, но невозможно совершенно,  
Забыть нам лучше этот разговор..." —  
"Холмс..." — прозвучало неизменно,  
Похоже на отчаяния так стон.  
  
На плече рука покояся мешает  
Сбежать, встать попытаться и уйти.  
"Не выйдет больше, Холмс, предполагаю,  
Как раньше нам теперь себя вести". —  
  
"Как пожелаете... — не дрогнул лишь бы голос, —  
Вам переехать стоило бы, но..." —  
"Нет". — Поцелуй, всё слишком по-другому,  
Всё стало вдруг неважно, всё равно...  
  
Прикосновение... И паника уходит,  
На близость тело реагирует моё.  
Я в выводах ошибся своих, вроде —  
С Уотсоном возможно всё.

 

 


	52. к "Под одной крышей" lina.ribackova (Джонлок) NC-17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к "Под одной крышей" lina.ribackova (Джонлок. Романтика, Юмор, Флафф, PWP, Первый раз)

**к "Под одной крышей"**

**I**  
  
"Мы вполне можем стать любовниками". — "Зачем?" — "Почему бы и нет?  
Не хочу больше быть виновником твоих в отношениях бед.  
Тебе не хватает секса. Могу обеспечить им.  
Оргазм с твоим темпераментом просто необходим.  
Винишь себя за мастурбации, что дрочишь каждую ночь.  
Избавиться от ситуации могу я тебе помочь". —  
  
"Откуда ты знаешь, Шерлок, чем занят ночами я?" —  
"Догадаться совсем не сложно, да и слух хорош у меня.  
Стоны глушишь подушкой и, лёжа на животе,  
Орган ласкаешь ладонью, сжимая его в кулаке.  
Любопытно, кого представляешь? Когда-нибудь был это я?" —  
"Мне легче гораздо представить собственный ноутбук, чем тебя!" —  
  
"Настолько непривлекателен?" — "Далёк ты от секса, вот.  
Не находишь несколько странным разговора такой поворот?" —  
"Ты доверия, Джон, заслуживаешь, чистоплотен и рядом всегда". —  
"И это повод для секса?" — "Удобное дополнение, да". —  
"Моя неудовлетворённость поводом служит тебе?.. А сам?" —  
"Мне это не нужно, но сейчас речь не обо мне..." —  
  
"А то, что не сплю с мужчинами и не хочу начинать?" —  
"Я ещё до твоих предпочтений... не дошёл. Не успел узнать". —  
"Достаточно. Ночи спокойной. Тебя не хочу волновать.  
У окна буду я мастурбировать и тихо, как мышка, кончать". —  
"Обдумай моё предложение, останется в силе оно.  
И мастурбируй как хочешь, хоть спермой залей всё стекло".  
  
 **II**  
  
"Джон, сексуальный опыт... Был у меня. Целых три.  
То, что мне секс не нужен, на это ты не смотри.  
С женщиной и мужчинами спал когда-то двумя.  
Влагалище слишком хлюпало, не хочу повторения я.  
Анальное проникновение, брали у меня в рот,  
Трахал и сам — впечатления понравились больше... вот.  
  
Правда, остроту ощущений смазал презерватив.   
Три я сразу использовал, ведь от природы брезглив..." —  
"Сколько-сколько?! Они согласились?.. На меня бы штук 10 ушло?" —  
"Нет, так было с другими, с тобою бы — ни одного". —  
"Разговор на сегодня закончен". — "В принципе согласен ты?" —  
"Готов на тебе даж жениться. В принципе только. Мечты".  
  
 **III**  
  
"Как прошёл день? Не устал ли?" — "Скорей бы закончился он..." —  
"Кстати, уже ты подумал о моём предложении, Джон?  
Секс тебя бы расслабил..." — "Какой сейчас, к дьяволу, секс?" —  
"Так возмущаться не надо. Полезный же это процесс.  
Жду твоего я согласия". — "Ты помешался". — "Нет, ты". —  
"Ладно, чего уж... согласен. Сбегаешь? А как же мечты?.."  
  
  
"Пододвинься. Ну что же ты замер?.. Ладно, времени много у нас.  
Как тебе моё голое тело? Не возникнут проблемы сейчас?  
Обними для начала — прохладно". — "Шерлок, ты... что тут забыл?" —  
"Сам согласился недавно или я что упустил?  
Подготовился я, между прочим". — "А вот я, представь, не готов!" —  
"Почему?!.. Ничего, обойдёмся... Больше не надо слов". —  
  
"А как же твоя брезгливость?" — "С тобою отсутствует, Джон.  
Можно начать с минетов — смысла совет не лишён.  
Отдышавшись после оргазмов, в меня проникнешь ты,  
В другой день..." — "Убью тебя сразу, не будет у нас "игры". —  
"...Я доминировать буду, раз опыта у тебя нет.  
Убьёшь? За что? Согласился ж, разбирая продуктов пакет...  
  
Тебя возбуждать даж не надо! Вовремя я пришёл.  
На грани очередной мастурбации застал тебя, друг мой Джон!..  
Господи, это же... Это..." — "Что, испугался?.. Беги!  
Размером не обделила, как и темпераментом, жизнь...  
И с чего мы начнём?" — "С минета. Удобней теперь ложись.  
Гениталии здорово пахнут... нет, Джон, не торопись.  
  
Не реагируй так бурно, держи себя лучше в руках.  
Вкус тоже мне интересен... не смей кончать прямо сейчас!  
Предупредишь... Не хочу я, чтоб это попало мне в рот.  
Удовольствие всё равно будет..." — "Шерлок... сейчас... вот же чёрт!" —  
"От этого хотел отказаться?.. Сейчас очередь, видно, моя.  
Надеюсь, хоть что-то выйдет, опыта нет у тебя". —  
  
"Выйдет, не беспокойся. Без инструкций я обойдусь..." —  
"На сегодня, наверно, довольно. Пойду я ополоснусь.  
Завтра продолжим..." — "Как скажешь". — "Всё это ради тебя". —  
"Радоваться или стреляться, не знаю теперь уж я..."  
  
 **IV**  
  
"Ну как, ты готов?" — "В чём дело? Что ты имеешь в виду?" —  
"Как что? Давай раздевайся. Первым в тебя войду.  
Это... может быть больно, тебя я предупредил.   
Зато ослабит эрекцию, чтоб на дольше хватило сил.  
Я кончу в тебя, согласен?" — "И я тогда кончу в тебя". —  
"Отлично! Тогда начинаю подготавливать к сексу я...  
  
Джон, ты можешь спокойней? Сейчас же с кровати слетишь!  
Уже... я сейчас... осторожно... за боль, умоляю, прости!  
Что ж... было мне... интересно. Счастливых снов тебе, Джон.  
Твоё в меня проникновение оставим мы на потом.  
Нет... хорошо, что ты кончил — не будет таким член большим.  
Хочу, чтоб ты взял меня сзади. Хватит сейчас тебе сил?  
  
Уже возбуждён?.. О боже! Что ли, смажь меня посильней...  
Завтра сидеть смогу вряд ли, болеть будет несколько дней".  
  
 **V**  
  
"Шерлок, что происходит, во что ты всё тут превратил?!" —  
"Сейчас уберу..." — "О боже, хватило бы мне сил.  
Вместе мы будем трудиться и спасём твой любимый халат...  
Какой щас родной и знакомый гениальный мой социопат". —  
"Джон, я такой голодный, давай что-нибудь поедим.  
Но если устал..." — "Приготовлю. Иди душ скорее прими".  
  
 **VI**  
  
"Джон, хочу я увидеть, как себя ласкаешь рукой". —  
"Шерлок, мне неудобно". — "Глаза тогда просто закрой". —  
"Шерлок..." — "Нет, господи боже, сам... всё сделай сам". —  
"Остановись! Я щас кончу! Рот убери... Ты что, рад?!" —  
"Вот ещё..." — "Ты куда, Шерлок? Сбегаешь после опять?  
Как же от этого больно. Себя не могу уж понять".  
  
 **VII**  
  
"Шерлок... будь, прошу, неподвижен, не толкайся в руку мою.   
Тихо, малыш, тихо... тебя я крепко держу". —  
"Погладь". — "Нет". — "Прошу тебя". — "Шерлок, поговори со мной". —  
"Трахни! Приласкай же скорее сильной своей рукой.  
Можешь сделать мне больно! Хочу. Не могу терпеть!  
От такого сильного жара очень легко умереть!..  
  
Джон... О, господи боже... как же держишься ты?  
Вон как глаза потемнели — я исполню твои все мечты!" —  
"Нет. На всё — нет. Не знаю". — "Что случилось?" — "Я лучше пойду". —   
"Джон, почему ты сбегаешь?" — "Я сам себя не пойму". —  
"Что, член свой дёргать собрался? Соскучился сам по себе?" —  
"Не твоё это, Шерлок, дело. Всё дело только во мне..."  
  
 **VIII**  
  
"Как ты мог! Ещё бы секунда, и он лёгкое тебе прострелил!  
Захлебнулся б на глазах моих кровью... Я сам тебя тогда бы убил!  
Ненавижу! Ты это нарочно, чтобы нервы мне потрепать!  
Я же... ты... под пули зачем же... я же мог тебя потерять!  
Почему... никогда не целуешь, губ губами касаясь моих...  
С ума сводишь..." — "Так же хочу я разделить поцелуй на двоих.  
  
Я давно уже сумасшедший — так хочу тебя поцеловать!  
Хоть сейчас, но не время, наверно... и не место мечты исполнять". —  
"Джон!" — "Что, Шерлок?" — "Какой я придурок! Идиот и, конечно, кретин!   
Я люблю тебя, Джон, невозможно". — "Ты такой здесь сейчас не один... "  
"И когда ты успел влюбиться?" — "Стать любовниками тогда предложил.  
Неужели ты, правда, поверил, что в постель для выгоды затащил?" —  
  
"И зачем тогда надо было комедию при мне ломать?   
Командовать без души и сердца, специалиста изображать". —  
"Джон, со мной такое впервые. Я растерялся слегка...  
Эмоций и желаний сила была слишком для меня велика". —  
"А сбегал почему после?" — "Остаться ж не предлагал.  
Выходя от тебя, ещё долго у двери, чуть дыша, я стоял.  
  
Всё надеялся — остановишь... позовёшь... только этого ждал.  
На огромной кровати всегда без сна ещё после лежал.  
Кстати, Джон, мы теперь переедем всё-таки в спальню мою —  
Твоей скоро капут постели, да и спать в своей больше люблю...  
Согласен? Тогда быстро ложимся — отношения устал выяснять  
Да и просто не терпится рядом с тобой наконец-то поспать".

 


	53. к "Пушистый сюрприз" Майкрофт Всемогущий (Джен. Джонлок. AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к "Пушистый сюрприз" Майкрофт Всемогущий (Джен. Джонлок. AU)

**к "Пушистый сюрприз"**

"Мой сюрприз тебе, братик, понравился?" — "Так я им обязан тебе?  
Миссис Хадсон всё время ругается..." — "Забудешь зато о войне". —   
"Жизнь нормальную не скоро увижу, с таким чудом вместе живя!" —  
"Шерлок это. Корми регулярно и люби его, как меня". —  
"Шерлок?.. Майкрофтом ещё назвала бы!" — "...и гладить не забывай!" —  
"Ладно... Шерлок, привет, котяра..." — "Братик, пора мне, гудбай!"  
  
"Как поживаешь, мой Джонни?" — "Ужасно. Всё из-за тебя!  
Он недавно напугал почтальона! Столько принёс вреда:  
Испортил всю обувь соседу, мои чуть часы не стащил,  
Миссис Хадсон без чашки оставил, с птицами говорил!" —  
"В детстве сам же болтал с камнями." — "Иди, я тебя покормлю..." —   
"Это ты мне?" — "Ах, Гарри, коли вискас ешь — в гости жду!" —  
  
"Ладно, если с ним всё так сложно, я обратно его заберу..." —  
"Не отдам! Он же так потрясающ! Теперь без него не смогу".

 

 


	54. к "Наслаждаясь каждым мгновением" перевод Little_Unicorn (Джонлок)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к ["Наслаждаясь каждым мгновением"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13339962) перевод Little_Unicorn автора scullyseviltwin (Джонлок. Романтика, Флафф)

**к "Наслаждаясь каждым мгновением"**

Наслаждаться моментами с Шерлоком рядом,  
Что ещё Джону Уотсону так сильно надо?  
Раскурить сигарету одну на двоих,  
Пьянящий почувствовав вкус губ чужих.  
  
За Шерлоком следовать, убийцу ловя,  
Безвозвратно влюбиться, познав себя.  
Дать в груди расцвести чувства теплу  
К детективу кудрявому одному.  
  
Шерлок так бледен — мало спал в эти дни,  
На уме лишь расследования одни...  
"Устал?" — участливо. "Нет", — в ответ.  
Джон так и думал, что скажет он "нет".  
  
Хочется возразить, обнять Шерлока душу:   
"Ты должен заботиться о себе лучше".  
Его тело прижать бы к своей крепко груди...  
Чувства вдруг Джона обнажены.  
  
"Лучше заботиться?" — "Что сказал я, забудь". —  
"Не хочу", — и сжимают чувства Джонову грудь.  
Так хочется Шерлоку всё сейчас рассказать,  
Только не может он слов подобрать.  
  
"...не знаю, как", — просто фрагмент предложения.  
Но Шерлок всё понял, он знает решение.  
"Вот так". — И губы касаются губ,  
И Джон понимает, насколько был глуп.  
  
Слова не нужны — они только мешали,  
Язык тела и жесты лучше всё рассказали:  
Пальцы Шерлока нежные в его волосах,  
Поцелуй-наслаждение на горящих губах.

 


	55. к "First Steps series" перевод Merla (Джонлок)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к "First Steps series" перевод Merla автора emptycel (Джонлок. Омегаверс)
> 
> В серии имеется очень даже неплохая детективная линия (первых 2 части), но вот зарифмовать захотелось именно это отличие от других работ по омегаверсу… Иначе получился б роман толстенный.

**Шесть стадий ухаживаний (The Six Steps of Courtship)**  
https://ficbook.net/readfic/4123631  
  
В омеговерсе ухаживать надо уметь —   
Шесть стадий пройти, чтоб омегу иметь.  
Чтоб связь закрепить без особых проблем,  
Надо смириться с этим вот всем:  
  
Еду предложить, от зла защитить,  
В доме омеги ночь пережить...  
Пометить, кусить и связь подтвердить,  
В течку сцепиться... семьёй дальше жить.  
  
Шерлок связи с альфой совсем не хотел —  
Для расследования лишь в "Свахе" сидел,  
Но Джона — военного и врача — повстречал  
И понял, что тот его не раздражал.  
  
Дальше — убийцу совместно нашли,  
Полюбили друг друга, детей завели.  
Шерлок понял, что Джон — идеальный партнёр  
И не только как альфа полезен он.

  
  
**Пять стадий гнездования (The Five Steps of Nesting)**  
https://ficbook.net/readfic/4263722  
  
Мальчика Сайлеса недавно родили,  
Шерлок снова беременен — не уследили.  
Оказался детектив к новостям не готов,  
Что носит он не одного — близнецов!  
  
Близнецы на максимум инстинкты включают —  
При гнездовании омеги всё помечают:  
Шерлок со стенами стал обниматься,   
Когда ему время пришло гнездоваться.  
  
Джон смотрит, глазам не веря своим —  
Наведена чистота детективом самим.  
Приборка — та стадия гнездования,  
Что требует Джонова понимания.  
  
Настало время строить убежище,  
Устроил Шерлок уютное лежбище.  
Шон и Шарлотта у них родились,  
Чтобы прожить счастливую жизнь.

  
  
**Когда у Омеги выходной. Четыре совета альфам!**  
https://ficbook.net/readfic/4654995  
  
Джон со скепсисом книгу в руках оглядел:  
«Посмотреть, что в ней пишут, сижу раз без дел?»  
Когда у омеги наступил выходной,  
С советами для альфы книгу открой.  
Она научит, как общаться с детьми –  
Такими маленькими людьми.  
  
Первый совет — инстинктам дай волю…  
Ребёнок заплакал, думал Джон — успокою.  
Но так и не смог найти крика причину.  
По брату скучала она во всю силу…  
 _На инстинкт и логику детям плевать,  
Шерлоку лучше всегда доверять…_  
  
Развлечения возрасту должны быть под стать,  
Нечего в их развитии вперёд забегать.  
Джон плюшевой пчёлкой хотел сына увлечь,  
Но лишь череп кошачий смог внимание привлечь.  
 _Коль игрушки здоровью не навредят,  
Позволять играть с тем, с чем дети хотят._  
  
Не забывайте, вашим детям нужна  
Еда, вода, сон… и ещё чистота!  
Забегался Джон, очень что-то устал  
И кормление однажды случайно проспал.  
 _Думал, с этим пунктом будет легко,_  
Но намного сложнее он оказался всего.  
  
Тут Шерлок пришёл, книгу всю пролистал  
И смеяться над Джоном заразительно стал.  
Джон обиделся, нычку того разорил,   
Тоже книгу нашёл — Шерлока пристыдил.  
«От этих книг нам с тобой выгоды нет:  
Для обычных семей в них написан совет…»

 


	56. к "Поцелуи (Kisses)" перевод Mabel (Джонлок. Романтика)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к "Поцелуи (Kisses)" перевод Mabel автора shinybicho (Джонлок. Романтика)

**к "Поцелуи (Kisses)"**

Первый поцелуй был мягок — просто соприкосновение губ.  
Джон не двигался, не зная, прошло сколько так секунд.  
Куда руки деть... отпрянуть? Нет, то Шерлока смутит.  
Жарко стало. На диване делал вид Джон, что он спит.  
  
Губы, кончик шерлокова носа, что касается щеки,  
Рук захват — в диван вцепился — душу рвёт то на куски.  
Джон открыл глаза и понял: Шерлок запаниковал.  
Обхватил легко руками, гладя, чтоб не убежал.  
  
Губу прикусил игриво, зная: Шерлок изумлён.  
Не ответил, но Джон понял — всегда рядом будет он.  
Письменно готов поклясться с детективом рядом быть,  
В бедности, как и в богатстве, в болезни, здравии с ним жить.  
  
Но сейчас не стоит думать — Холмс прикрыл свои глаза,  
В поцелуе растворяясь: пришло время языка.  
Стон.... Ко лбу лоб прикоснулся, разрывая поцелуй —  
Разговоры? Нет, и снова танец губ. Душа, ликуй!  
  
Целовались теперь жарко, страстно, с битвой языков.  
Все движения так властны — всё забыть Джон был готов.  
Когда Шерлок Джона снова, второй раз, поцеловал,  
Как попали они в спальню, так никто и не догнал...

 

 

 

 


	57. к "Асексуал асексуалу рознь" lina.ribackova (Джонлок)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к "Асексуал асексуалу рознь" lina.ribackova (Джонлок. Юмор, Флафф, Стёб, Первый раз)

**к "Асексуал асексуалу рознь"**

Асексуальность как приговор...   
Это неправда, милый мой Джон.  
Ярюсь на тебя, на себя после злюсь,  
Что покинешь меня, до дрожи боюсь.  
  
Ничего поделать с собой не могу:  
Провоцирую, прикасаюсь, ревную и лгу.  
Довёл. Разъехались. Так больно душе,  
Но по-другому невозможно уже.  
  
Не выдержал первым — вернулся домой,  
Джон отчего-то как я — сам не свой.  
Сколько же боли успел причинить...  
Но испортил всё снова. Как теперь быть?  
  
Случай помог: попал я впросак,  
Проговорился, как последний дурак.  
Но разве знал, что, сказав: "Люблю я тебя",  
Отношений проблему решу тут же я.

 

 


	58. к "Паганини, мать вашу!" lina.ribackova (Джонлок) NC-17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к "Паганини, мать вашу!" lina.ribackova (Джонлок. Юмор)

**к "Паганини, мать вашу!"**

"Каприз" маэстро Паганини  
Потряс Джона очень сильно!  
Снизу живота скрутило,  
Возбуждением накрыло.  
  
Ночью музыка лилась,  
Утолял Джон свою страсть.  
Гладил он свой член и мял,  
Сладострастно истязал.  
  
Реакцией хоть поражён,  
С восторгом думал, дроча, он:  
"Концерт для скрипки с х*ем —  
Восторг неописуем!"

 

 


	59. к "Научи меня летать" Believe In Sherlock Holmes (Джонлок)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к "Научи меня летать" Believe In Sherlock Holmes (Джонлок. Ангст, Флафф, Психология, Мифические существа, ER, Первый раз, Дружба)

**к "Научи меня летать"**

Джон счастлив с Шерлоком и очень рад —   
Любовниками стали неделю назад.  
Правда, дальше поцелуев пока не зашло,  
И Джон всё гадал: "Почему? Отчего?"  
  
Случай помог все сомнения решить  
И подсказал, как теперь дальше быть.  
Стало меньше меж ними тайной одной:  
Шерлок крылья скрывал за своею спиной...  
  
Хорошо так, что в ванную комнату Джон,  
Думая, остался один что, вошёл,  
Увидел, что Шерлок доселе скрывал,  
Восхитился, огладил, поцеловал...  
  
И Шерлок оттаял, крылья раскрыл,  
Джона обнявши, от мира сокрыл.  
"Люблю тебя, Шерлок..." — "Верю тебе..."  
Спасибо за чудо такое судьбе.

 

 


	60. к "Одновременность (Simultaneity)" перевод Glossina (Джонлок)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к "Одновременность (Simultaneity)" перевод Glossina автора joolabee (Джонлок. AU, ER)

**к "Одновременность (Simultaneity)"**

Среди времён жить и ждать,  
Встреч с Джоном снова искать.  
Верить в счастливый конец.  
Сомнения — видений венец.  
  
Единовременное будущее знать,  
Хотеть его и страстно желать.  
Когда уж думал, всему что конец,  
Услышать признание. Какой был глупец!  
  
Уязвимость — в ответ поцелуй.  
Вместе. Навеки. Себя закольцуй.  
В Шотландии встреченный человек  
Был им же... Как странен времени бег. 

  
  
**Небольшой бонус — идея понравилась:**  
Написать картину собственного сердца  
Цветами тела бы, в которое влюблён.  
Аорты клапан хорошо б смотрелся,  
Коль цвета изнутри губ был бы он.  
  
Цвет языка и щёк желудочкам подходит —  
Довольно романтично вышло бы.  
На День святого Валентина, вроде,  
Охотно Джону бы такое подарил.

 

 


	61. к "Хорошая выпивка" перевод Little_Unicorn (Джонлок. Исторические эпохи)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к ["Хорошая выпивка"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13383219) перевод Little_Unicorn автора mistyzeo (Джонлок. Романтика, Флафф, ER, Исторические эпохи)

**к "Хорошая выпивка"**

Чувственно. Душа поёт.  
Отношения, как мёд...  
Оторваться невозможно —  
Так история роскошна.  
  
После капли алкоголя,  
Разговоров и покоя  
Перебрались на диван —  
Это Уотсона был план.  
  
Поцелуи, ласк молчание  
И друг другу всё внимание.  
Наслаждения пожар...  
Настоящей любви дар.

 

 


	62. к "Вниз по садовой тропинке" перевод Little_Unicorn (Джонлок. Исторические эпохи)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к ["Вниз по садовой тропинке"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12248094) перевод Little_Unicorn автора BC_Brynn (Джонлок. Романтика, POV, Исторические эпохи)

**к "Вниз по садовой тропинке"**

Уводит в прошлое повествование,  
Такое вкусное вышло признание.  
Вниз по садовой тропинке ушли...  
Любовь всей своей жизни нашли.  
  
Собрать в кулак всю свою смелость,  
Чтоб первый шаг в признании сделать.  
Но надо не меньше иметь в себе сил,  
Суметь чтоб принять желания пыл.  
  
Запретной любви опасность изведать,  
Друг с другом вести об этом беседы...  
Не зря Холмс открыться решился сейчас —  
От Уотсона не получил он отказ...

 

 


	63. к "В крови - музыка, а кожа как мёд" перевод Little_Unicorn (Джонлок)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к ["В крови - музыка, а кожа как мёд" (ficbook)](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6007735) перевод Little_Unicorn автора Atiki (Джонлок. Романтика, Ангст, Hurt/comfort)

**к "В крови - музыка, а кожа как мёд"**

Мир кажется таким завершённым  
Шерлоку, любовью опьянённым.  
Лучше всего единение с Джоном,  
Им детектив навсегда околдован.  
  
Лучше, чем мёд, фиолетовый шёлк,  
От сигарет дыма мягкий поток,  
Чем аромат гвоздик луговых,  
Кокаина, от солнца пчёл золотых.  
  
Шерлок с мужем сейчас стоит на лугу,  
За руку держит — от тебя не сбегу.  
Ловит Джона улыбку, как и раньше, любя.  
Вечным при этом ощущая себя.

 

 


	64. к "Тебе не нужно крыльев, чтобы летать" перевод PulpFiction (Джонлок)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к "Тебе не нужно крыльев, чтобы летать" перевод PulpFiction автора Laiquilasse (Джонлок. Фэнтези, Мистика, AU)

**к "Тебе не нужно крыльев, чтобы летать"**

Без Шерлока вся жизнь пошла б иначе —   
Его поступок каждый очень значим:  
Лестрейд уволен, Молли жизнь не в радость,  
Майкрофт убит и Мориарти с властью рядом.  
  
Джон показал, как жизнь могла развиться,  
Коль Шерлоку не суждено было б родиться.  
Жаль, что он умер раньше, чем был должен —  
Ох, если б на войне был осторожен...  
  
Теперь Джон ангелом-хранителем назначен,   
И Шерлоку в его делах сопутствует удача.  
Жаль, не срослось, не встретились до смерти,   
Но всем словам, что сказаны — не верьте.  
  
Четыре месяца — и встреча всё ж свершилась,  
И время выбора, дано что было, пригодилось.  
Снова вместе, вместе против всего мира,  
Вернула Джону жизнь божественная сила.

 

 


	65. к "Следуй за моим голосом (Follow My Voice)" перевод PulpFiction (Джонлок)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к "Следуй за моим голосом (Follow My Voice)" перевод PulpFiction автора flawedamythyst (Джонлок. Hurt/comfort)

**к "Следуй за моим голосом (Follow My Voice)"**

Эмоций шквал и море восторга,  
К обретению счастья шли они долго...  
Из комы Джон вышел, Шерлок в нирване —  
Джон что очнётся, уже и не ждали...  
  
Шерлока голос не дал Джону сдаться,  
Заставил очнуться всё время пытаться,  
Касание Шерлока Джоновых рук  
Помогло побороть страшный недуг.  
  
Пусть путь ещё долог к выздоровлению,  
Потребуется много им всем терпения,  
Но главное — живы, смогли объясниться,  
Рассказать поцелуем, в душе что творится.

 

 


	66. к "До встречи" SVP (Джонлок)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к "До встречи" SVP (Джонлок. Романтика, Ангст, Флафф, Драма, Hurt/comfort, ER)

**к "До встречи"**

Шерлок признался, что разлюбил —  
Депрессия, скука... нет больше сил.  
Джон принял спокойно — просто ушёл,  
И Шерлок подумал: "Будет всё хорошо".  
  
Дождь за окном и молчит телефон,  
Без куртки ушёл на улицу Джон...  
Оставил он сотовый и кошелёк,  
Куда же отправиться без всего мог?  
  
Шерлок упрямо возвращения ждал,  
Нервно по гостиной дома шагал.  
Джон не вернулся — больно душе,  
Не спит детектив третьи сутки уже.  
  
Ищет с полицией — нету следов,  
Морги, больницы... по спине холодок.  
У Майкрофта помощи даж попросил,  
Но тот лишь съехидничал: "Сам упустил".  
  
Кошмары — усталости тело сдалось,  
На опознание съездить пришлось...  
Не Джон, но без помощи не отойти,  
Боль, как заноза, засела в груди.  
  
Шок, одеяло на поникших плечах,  
Диван и недавно испытанный страх.  
Шаги... неужто вернулся Лестрейд?   
Одиночество нужно — невозможно терпеть.  
  
Рука в волосах... Нет, это Джон!  
Смотрит с тревогой — явь или сон?  
Правда... живой, невредимый и дома,  
Не ожидал Джон такого приёма...  
  
Слёз не сдержать, лепетать извинения —  
Не Шерлока это совсем поведение.  
Объятия, дрожь, признания в любви —  
Снова друг друга друзья обрели.  
  
PS:  
Майкрофт не зря помогать отказался:  
На время он Джона увезти догадался,  
Чтоб Шерлок сумел наконец-то понять,  
Как же можно легко любовь потерять.

 


	67. к "Что бы ни происходило" перевод Little_Unicorn (Джонлок)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к ["Что бы ни происходило"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12105825) перевод Little_Unicorn автора scullyseviltwin (Джонлок. Романтика, Флафф, ER)

**к "Что бы ни происходило"**

Проснуться рядом, недоумевать,  
Почему из постели решил Шерлок удрать:  
Хорошо же им было вместе вчера,  
Что же случилось? Что за игра?  
  
Шерлок вернулся с кружкой одной,  
Услышать: "Ты не наглей, чай это мой.  
Я даже не думал, что захочешь остаться..."   
Не знаю, что дальше: плакать или смеяться...  
  
"Довольно глупо". — "Правда?" — "Думаю да". —  
"Ты мной увлечён". — "Люблю я тебя". —  
"О!" — озарение. "Всё именно так". —  
"Мои логика и разум попали впросак". —  
  
"Почти романтично". — "Джон, просто заткнись...  
Прости?" — "Лучше рядом со мною ложись". —  
"Мы встанем на завтрак иль весь день пролежим?" —  
"Ты хочешь есть? Отказать нету сил..." —  
  
"После душа, конечно, колтун в волосах". —  
"Как же мог я забыть, идеальный ты наш..." —  
"Для тебя я хочу выглядеть хорошо..."  
Шерлок в ванной исчез, счастье чувствует Джон.

 


	68. к "Поцелуй меня" Илли (Джонлок)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к "Поцелуй меня" Илли (Джонлок. Романтика, Флафф, PWP, Первый раз)

**к "Поцелуй меня"**

Беззвучно шепчут губы: "Поцелуй..." —  
Отчаянный призыв, теснит что грудь.  
Ни высказать нельзя, ни умолчать,  
Лишь остаётся Шерлоку шептать.  
  
В квартире, когда Джон готовит чай,  
Иль в блоге пишет о расследовании тайн.  
Когда вжимается в кирпичную стену,  
Убийцу выследив за несколько минут.  
  
На месте преступления, в такси,  
На лестнице и вдруг — о, господи —  
Целует Джон. Услышать разве смог?  
Нет, по губам прочёл — стекла порок.  
  
"Целуй меня" — одежде скажем нет,  
"Целуй..." — и положительный ответ,  
"Целуй!" — уже повален на кровать,  
Чтоб Джон мог каждый миллиметр расцеловать...


	69. к "Двойная звезда" Илли (Джонлок)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к "Двойная звезда" Илли (Джонлок. Романтика, Психология, Философия, ER)

**к "Двойная звезда"**

Холод. Одиночество... Не верно.  
Звёзды. Одеяло. Крыша. Шерлок.  
Улыбнуться и улечься рядом,  
Созерцая небо ясным взглядом.  
  
"Звёзды — фонари? Нет, не похоже.  
Фонари функциональны больше всё же,  
Смысл их очевиден, как и польза.  
Для чего ж нужны на небе звёзды?  
  
Нет в них никакого, смотри, смысла,  
Набор параметров они и просто числа.  
Но то ошибка и неверна мысль —  
Они сами придают всей жизни смысл.  
  
Джон, ты — звезда, ты освещаешь всё,  
Я до тебя был просто фонарём.  
Функционален — да, дарил свой свет  
Лишь там, где было нужно в сей момент.  
  
Нет для меня звезды тебя важней..." —  
"Неправда, это ты звезда, поверь!  
Я астероид, мой — отражённый свет..." —  
"Ты греешь, Джон, так что неправда, нет!" —  
  
"Тогда мы оба звёзды с тобой, да?  
Двойные звёзды, рядом что всегда!"  
И вот частицы небосвода Шерлок-Джон  
В ночи летят по Лондону вдвоём.

 


	70. к "Всё или ничего" перевод Little_Unicorn (Джонлок)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к ["Всё или ничего"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13486692) перевод Little_Unicorn автора halloa_what_is_this (Джонлок. Романтика, Флафф)

**к "Всё или ничего"**

"Джон, не хочу жить без тебя". —  
"Об этом тоже думал я...  
Лишь стоило открыть глаза.  
Хочу я быть с тобой всегда.  
  
Об этом думал ты во сне?  
Ну... о тебе и обо мне?" —  
"Когда проснулся, размышлял,  
Пока в постели я лежал". —  
  
"Тебе вообще-то снятся сны?  
Что в них ты видишь?" — "Это ты". —  
"А раньше снилось тебе что?" —  
"Не снилось раньше ничего".

 

 


	71. к "И зелёная трава растёт кругом..." перевод Little_Unicorn (Джонлок. Исторические эпохи)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к ["И зелёная трава растёт кругом..."](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13514640/chapters/30997548) перевод Little_Unicorn автора okapi (Джонлок. Романтика, POV, Исторические эпохи)

**к "И зелёная трава растёт кругом..."**

Баня, массаж, стена с дырой...  
Дразнит перо, завлекает собой.  
Удивительно, но за дальнейший разврат  
Не почувствовал я, что виноват.  
  
Цветок жасмина, жар знакомого рта...  
Хоть и мужчина, умел он весьма.  
В руках уже три осталось пера,  
Испил содомии уж чашу до дна.  
  
Безумен я стал, влюбиться посмел,   
В того, кого в бане я отымел.  
Больно. На память — всего три пера,  
Память меня же тогда подвела.  
  
Цветок вне сезона хотел подарить...  
Ушёл я из дома, чтоб горе запить.  
Поверьте, совсем уж не ожидал,  
Любовника что давно уже знал.

 

 


	72. к "В глубине леса" перевод Little_Unicorn (Джен)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к ["В глубине леса"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13550454) перевод Little_Unicorn автора Robottko (Джен. Джон. Шерлок. Фэнтези, AU, Мифические существа)

**к "В глубине леса"**

Бегал детектив по лесу  
И споткнулся вдруг не к месту.  
Не просто так Шерлок чудил —  
Он преступника ловил.  
  
Вдруг почти из ниоткуда  
Пред ним предстало явно чудо.  
Белокур и златовлас...  
Кентавр жизнь детективу спас.  
  
Прокатил, назвался Джоном,  
Помог исполниться закону:  
Преступнику уйти не дал,  
Догнал, поймал и повязал.

 

 


	73. к сборнику драбблов "Приятно познакомиться! (Well met)" перевод PulpFiction (Джонлок)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к сборнику драбблов "Приятно познакомиться! (Well met)" перевод PulpFiction автора AtlinMerrick (Джонлок. Романтика, Первый раз)

**(13) Лук Купидона**  
  
Маскарад, маскарад:   
Амур, асфальт, пчелиный яд.  
Погубила аллергия,  
Смерти то была причина...  
  
Шерлок к Джону подошёл,  
За собой его увёл.  
Над трупом ангела склонясь,  
Нашли они взаимосвязь.  
  
Лестрейд за ними наблюдал,  
Под нос себе что-то шептал...  
Затем ушёл — уверен в том —  
Лук Купидона цель нашёл.

  
  
**(1) Горячий суп**  
  
Продрог, но всем он показал,  
Хоть палец, может быть, сломал.  
"Грибной", — сказал вдруг кто-то рядом,  
Окинул Шерлок того взглядом.  
  
Солдат. Врач. Безработный. Холост.  
Приятен на слух его голос.  
"В дальнем углу теплей стоят".  
Контейнер с супом из рук взят.  
  
"Снимите обувь, чтоб согреться".  
И с ритма сбилось чьё-то сердце.  
"Сломал ли палец, как понять?" —  
"Могу носок с ноги я снять?"  
  
А дальше трость одолжит Джон,  
Расследовать начнут вдвоём.  
Но мысли, "как могло бы быть",  
Не сразу смог Джон отпустить.

  
  
**(2) Странный тип**  
  
Чёртов гомик, странный паб,  
Здесь таким никто не рад.  
Джон решил поговорить,  
Глаза пришедшему открыть.  
  
"Вы рыбачите не там!" —  
"Ох, сравнение шарман!  
Здесь "рыбачить" должен я,  
Предупреждали же меня..." -  
  
"Предупреждали? Кто? О чём?"   
Джон знакомством поражён.  
Советы, разговор, удача —  
И вот вдвоём уже "рыбачат"...

  
  
**(8) Пришибленный до беспамятства**  
  
Откликнувшийся на "Эй, вы!"  
Не ушёл Джон от судьбы.  
Драку он предотвратил,  
Правда, сам же получил.  
  
После с Шерлоком побегал,  
Что делал, сам тогда не ведал:  
Какой-то частный дом, привратник  
И наглый гений-соратник.  
  
Возбудился после дела,  
Зацеловал Шерлока смело,  
Только потом спросил Джон имя...  
Шерлок... доволен ощутимо.

  
  
**(3) Тихий человек**  
  
Нет, невозможно! Невероятно!   
Как так случилось, совсем непонятно.  
Снизу живут уже целых три дня,  
И об этом не знаю ничего даже я!  
  
Познакомился тут же с тихим соседом  
И применил дедуктивный свой метод:  
Бывший военный, ранен был, холост,  
Доктор, не лечит. Загадок он полон.  
  
Недружелюбно смотрел на меня —  
В полседьмого припёрся, разбудив его, я.  
Бесшумная поступь, не слышно ни звука,  
С соседом таким какая уж скука.  
  
Вернулся с письмом, к новоселью с подарком,  
Ответил на это сосед весьма жарко.  
Друзей он не ищет, вовлекаться не хочет,  
Но мне врач военный нужен был очень.  
  
Помощник отличный — не дал утонуть,  
Бандита скрутил, не успел даж моргнуть.  
Друзья и любовники, помолвлены вдруг,  
Джон счастье сумел подарить и уют.

  
  
**(4) Втрескался**  
  
Кто ж вниз головой пикирует с веток?  
Так может, конечно, поступить только Шерлок!  
Сегодня Джон Майка на работе сменяет,  
На словах от него Холмсу даже влетает.  
  
Пикировку беззлобную слушает Грег,  
После уходит — сил с ними нет.  
Закрыты ворота от сада, где двое  
Увлечены лишь сами собою.

  
  
**(5) Ход мыслей**  
  
"Ваша рука на моём члене.  
И вам не в новинку это, уверен.  
Военная служба, тесно в казармах,  
Вам это, наверно, даже забавно..." —  
  
"Мне это... что?! Проясним же детали.  
Случайно задел... вас руки своей краем.  
Не потому, что желал, просто здесь тесно,  
Едет много народа, если вам интересно!  
  
Остановок аж десять Джон возмущался,  
Откуда только слов поток взялся?  
Конечно, что делать, коль на вас навалились,  
Прижались... и больше не отстранились.  
  
Вагон опустел, а они стоят рядом,  
Буравят друг друга любопытным же взглядом.  
Рассмеялся один, другой — улыбнулся.  
Счастьем для них путь обернулся.

  
  
**(12) Из-за спины**  
  
Не мастурбировал Шерлок и не хотел,  
Над тела потребностями власть он имел.  
Взял под контроль даже мокрые сны,  
Неудобств давно не доставляли они.  
  
В тридцать пять — завещание предков гласит —  
Сперму сдать, коль потомства нет, не повредит.  
Пришлось Шерлоку в банк спермы идти,  
Чтоб в кабинке себя как-то смочь довести.  
  
Увы, как бы себя Шерлок ни мял,  
Член у него так и не встал.  
Вдруг голоса: кабинка нужна,  
Из-за ремонта ведь осталась одна.  
  
Надел он пальто, двери открыл,  
А про штаны совершенно забыл...  
Мужчина вошёл — бывший военный,  
Врач-заместитель, приятный безмерно.  
  
Вошёл, осмотрелся... повернулся спиной,  
Заговорил — и... в общем-то, ой,  
У Шерлока встал, и себя тот довёл,  
Стоны все слышал, смущаяся, Джон.   
  
Два дня спустя пришла СМС:  
"Встретимся, Джон, есть интерес.  
Пред мужчинами обычно я не дрочу,  
Не представившись... Ужин я оплачу".  
  
Хмыкнул доктор и СМС написал:  
"У Анжело через час, чтоб ты знал".  
"Уже на месте. Скорей приходи".  
И тепло у обоих стало в груди.

  
  
**(6) Любитель молока**  
  
"Для дойки простаты подойдёт сей предмет" —  
Закашлялся Джон человеку в ответ.  
Незнакомец похлопал его по спине,  
Возбудив, ведь полгода секса уж нет.  
  
Мистер Красавчик дальше начал бродить,  
Флоггеры, ленты, наручники обходить.  
Джон не выдержал, крикнув: "Это совет?" —  
Лишь пожатие плечами получив в ответ.  
  
Только тут понял Джон, насколько сглупил —  
Не продавец мужчина тот был.  
"Чёрт побери", — и прищур серых глаз,  
Что Джон заинтересован, понял сейчас.  
  
Шерлок Джона сумел заинтриговать,  
Нужные слова найти и сказать:  
"Помощь нужна. Есть пара минут?"  
Рядом с Шерлоком теперь все минуты идут...

  
  
**(7) Фрик**  
  
День плохой, ничего, лишь ругаю себя,  
Знаю, сегодня говорить мне нельзя.  
Всё, что сорвётся с моего языка,  
Любого обидит наверняка.  
  
Вижу воровку... не буду встревать,  
Сегодня могу лишь только молчать.  
Но выдержать сложно — за ней я иду,  
Просто мужчине кошелёк я верну.  
  
"...На тротуаре снаружи нашёл". —  
Не верит, всё понял... Зачем ты так, Джон?  
"Спасибо". Охота скорее уйти,  
Но тревожно сжимается сердце в груди.  
  
Слова слишком трудно выдавить из себя,  
Бормочу очень тихо шёпотом я:  
"Меня зовут Шерлок". — Как? Не грублю?!  
И даже пожалуйста говорю?

  
  
**(9) Стоп, стоп, стоп**  
  
Стоп, стоп, стоп... и твёрдое «Нет!»  
На желание принять оксикодон в ответ.  
Джон пагубную привычку не приобретёт,  
Пусть лучше плечо и дальше так жжёт.  
  
Шерлоку плохо, он смотрит в окно,  
Что дальше будет, ему всё равно.  
Возможность упущена. Оксикодон  
Поможет забыться, в плаще лежит он.  
  
"Плохой день?" Отвлечься можно, ура:  
"Хуже выпадает нечасто, да".  
Помогает общение выдержать им  
До Лондона путь, что необходим.  
  
А дальше... вроде расстаться должны,  
Два шага — и нет, снова вместе они.  
Снова ведут свой разговор...  
С друг другом общаются они до сих пор.

  
  
**(11) ...Он мой брат!**  
  
Майкрофта ранили, Шерлок на взводе:  
"Пожалуйста, — шепчет, — останься со мною".  
Тащит в больницу, Джон это видит,  
Помощь окажет в лучшем он виде.  
  
Благодарность от Холмсов, предложение кофе,  
На свидание Шерлок зовёт Джона вроде.  
"Я не гей", — звучит глупо, да и как отказаться,  
Что случится, коль позволит себе Джон остаться...

  
  
**(10) Череп и сердитый костоправ**  
  
Сердитый. Невысокий. Чудовищно скучный,  
Ко всему у него подход не научный:  
Череп отстаивал, хоть работает в морге,  
Уломать удалось совсем ненадолго.  
  
Через неделю вернулся обратно,  
Времени дал подумать превратно.  
Выводы правильные Джон уже сделал,  
Неприязнь к Шерлоку его ослабела.  
  
Но Шерлок годами ещё раздражался,  
Что в выводах о Джоне он облажался.  
Сказать о нём "скучный" — последнее дело,  
Всегда есть что-то... Детектива задело. 

  
  
**(36) Шаг за шагом**  
  
Джону так необходимо научиться танцевать —  
Должен шафер ведь на свадьбе многое уметь и знать.  
Школа танцев, разговоры, скован Джон и напряжён,  
Потому что вальс с мужчиной на свадьбе исполняет он.  
  
Вошёл инструктор, чуть танцуя, ослепил своей красой,  
Навстречу Джон ему раскрылся, ощущая вдруг покой.  
Улыбнулися друг другу, закружились в танце враз,  
Шерлок ценен стал для Джона, влюблены уже сейчас...

 

 


	74. к "Носи с собой мои поцелуи" Илли (Джонлок)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к "Носи с собой мои поцелуи" Илли (Джонлок. Романтика, Флафф, Hurt/comfort)

**к "Носи с собой мои поцелуи"**

Носить в карманах поцелуи как доказательство любви  
И время вспоминать былое, когда мы были столь слепы.  
Февраль, когда решился Шерлок конверт пустой мне подарить,  
И как потом такой подарок сумел надежду воскресить.

Ношу... и прячу, и роняю... в бумажнике один лежит,  
И вряд ли кто-то так же сильно бумагой ветхой дорожит.  
Но для меня она бесценна — на ней губ Шерлока тепло,  
Когда шагнул он с Бартса крыши — лишь это выжить помогло.

Теперь ж горят от поцелуев тела, и губы, и сердца —  
Я показал, беречь как надо, целуя пламенно в уста.  
И носит Шерлок под одеждой то, что храню в конвертах я.  
Взаимность чувств всегда бесценна, и, Шерлок, я люблю тебя.

Храню в конвертах поцелуи... и сам на коже их рисую.

 

 


	75. к "Ожог" перевод Little_Unicorn автора spacemutineer (Джонлок. Исторические эпохи)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к ["Ожог"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9318143/chapters/21117092) перевод Little_Unicorn автора spacemutineer (Джонлок. Hurt/comfort, UST, Исторические эпохи)

**к "Ожог"**

Игра на грани полутонов:  
Кто первый сломаться изволит?  
Прикосновением, без россыпи слов  
Чувства невольно раскроет.

Кто же уступит в странной борьбе,  
Чья выдержка стали прочнее?  
Игра продолжается долго уже...  
Месяцы? Годы? Недели?..

Военного доктора долг победит  
Иль выдержка детектива?  
Ожог на руке почти не болит —  
Любви то возвышенной сила.

Долг врачевателя возобладал —  
Возможность упущена снова,  
Но ждать детектив пока не устал  
Финала абсолютно иного...

 

 


	76. к "У него кто-то есть?" Миледи V (Шерстрейд)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к "У него кто-то есть?" Миледи V (Шерстрейд. G. Романтика, Флафф, ER)

**к "У него кто-то есть?"**   


"Есть ли кто-то у него?"   
Вопрос, конечно, ничего.  
Только вопроса адресат   
Уйти бы от ответа рад.  
  
"Не друг я Шерлоку, о нет,  
Хоть и знакомы 10 лет..."  
"Возможно, Молли, ты права",  
"Джон может знать его дела".  
  
Но вот домой приходит Грег:  
Готовка, ужин и ночлег...  
Входная дверь, слышны шаги,  
Тепло разлилося в груди.  
  
"Поешь". — "Есть новые дела?" —  
"Вопросы... право, ерунда". —  
"Что, даже Майкрофт?" — "Даже он.  
Пусть отвечает ему Джон". —  
  
"Скрываться, Грег, не надоело?" —  
"Ты хочешь?" — "В том-то всё и дело.  
Пора бы всем ответы дать..." —  
"Это тебе, Шерлок, решать".  
  
      


	77. к "Гаррота" ТолькоОдинРаз (Джонлок)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к "Гаррота" ТолькоОдинРаз (Джонлок. R. Романтика, Ангст, Hurt/comfort, AU, Songfic, Эксперимент, Соулмейты)

**к "Гаррота"**

Здесь выбор решает всё. Ни гаррота, ни соулмейты.  
Несовершенен мир, где живём, за себя сами в ответе.  
Жестокая то судьба — привязанным быть навечно,  
И если не скажешь: "Да", жизнь будет твоя быстротечна.  
  
Сражаться судьбе вопреки, не дать победить провиденью,  
Гарроты стоят на пути шрамами, смерти тенью...  
Риск "связанной смерти" висит, отравляя душу и тело,  
Спокойно так трудно жить, коль удавку судьба одела.  
  
Выбор решает всё. Предвестник бунтарского духа.  
Революция в мире грядёт, что не так уж будет и плохо.  
Родственных душ дурман не всегда позволяет смириться,  
Провиденья жестокий обман восставать помогает учиться.  
  
      


	78. к "Мамонт на шпажке" baiba (Майстрад)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к "Мамонт на шпажке" baiba (Майстрад. G. Занавесочная история)

**к "Мамонт на шпажке"**

В ванной Грег с фингалом и щетиной  
Чинит душ, завистливо вздыхая.  
Шансы на любовь — ноль перспективы:  
Майкрофта мир слишком идеален.  
  
Приготовить завтрак — это дело,  
Только вот продуктов кот наплакал.  
Яйца пожарить лишь умело —  
Всё, на что запасов нынче хватит…  
  
Шпажкой заколоть и молча с хлебом,  
С кофе пережаренным подать —  
Этот мир так Майкрофту неведом,  
Не перестаёт что умилять...  
  
Аллегория про мамонта смешная  
Вдруг приходит в голову ему.  
Пусть не мамонта, а мясо лишь зажарить  
Для Грега захотелось самому.  
      

  


	79. к "Сонатина соль минор" перевод Bothersome Arya автора SilentAuror (Джонлок)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к "Сонатина соль минор" перевод Bothersome Arya автора SilentAuror (Джонлок. Романтика, Ангст, AU)

**к "Сонатина соль минор"**

Скрипка, как притяжение,  
Обучение — наш приговор.  
Не выдать бы только волнение,  
Что туманит желанием взор.  
  
Разобраться бы в ситуации,  
В мотивах поступков, речей —  
Занимаемся реставрацией  
Жизни совместной своей.  
  
Чувств искренних беспорядок  
В одиночестве переживать.  
До боли хотеть быть рядом,  
Но не сметь об этом сказать.  
  
Избегая контакта любого,  
Отдаляться, чтоб возле быть.  
Не выискивая предлога,  
Безнадёжно, возможно, любить.  
  
Осознать сердцем всем особую   
Влюблённости обречённость,  
Но испытывать нерешённую  
Сексуальную напряжённость.  
  
Узнать о чувствах по взгляду,  
О пропаже дело раскрыв,  
Оказаться дома... и рядом,  
Наконец о любви известив.  
  
Скрипка, танец и предложение,  
От счастья аж больно в груди.  
Ничто не имеет значения:  
Вместе, вся жизнь впереди.

  
      


	80. к "И свет зажёгся..." перевод Little_Unicorn автора AmandaDBone (Джонлок)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к ["И свет зажёгся..."](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11469849) перевод Little_Unicorn автора AmandaDBone (Джонлок. R. Романтика, Флафф)

**к "И свет зажёгся..."**

От поцелуя эхо на губах —  
Забыть, отвлечься не выходит.   
Уста всё помнят и горят,  
Находишься уже на взводе.  
  
То был случайный поцелуй,  
Лишь мимолётное касание,  
Когда связали вместе их  
На слишком близком расстоянии.  
  
Словно подросток возбуждён,  
Хотел бы не хотеть, но всё же...  
И словно воли вдруг лишён —  
Противиться себе не может.  
  
Теперь осознан поцелуй —  
Не оттолкнули, голос дрогнул.  
Один, второй... Душа, ликуй,  
Перед глазами пляшут звёзды.  
  
Друг к другу медленно идти,  
Сближаться тихо, шаг за шагом.  
На неизведанном пути  
То будет наивысшим благом.  
  
И наконец познать любовь,  
Быть вместе постоянно, рядом.  
Прийти в гармонию с собой,  
Их отношения — награда.  
      


	81. к циклу "Части тела" перевод Little_Unicorn автора MapleleafCameo (Джонлок)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к [циклу "Части тела"](https://archiveofourown.org/series/731856) перевод Little_Unicorn автора MapleleafCameo (Джонлок. PG-13. Романтика, Флафф)

**Окна**

_1 — Джон_  
Джона глаза подобны лишь чуду,  
Их синеву никогда не забуду.  
Оттенков не счесть: от штиля морского  
До неба без звёзд, неба ночного.  
  
Настроения оттенки в зрачках различая,  
На вечный восторг себя обрекая,  
Ловлю каждый взгляд с благоговением,  
Пытаясь запомнить все эти мгновения.  
  
_2 — Шерлок_  
Глаза Шерлока логике вызов бросают,  
Хочется крикнуть: "Так не бывает!"  
Бесконечность оттенков и звёзд океан,  
Взгляд вряд ли ещё бы чей взволновал.  
  
Под настроение изменчив их цвет —  
Галактика, ртуть, медь, туманности свет.  
Голубо-зелёный, серебристо-стальной  
С вкраплениями карего... боже ж ты мой!  
  
**Прикосновение**  
  
Руки врача искусны и точны,  
Свести с ума сумеют прочно —  
Прикосновения всегда бесподобны,  
Как тут остаться дееспособным?  
  
**Поцелуи**  
  
Всё сложно и просто — вспыхнуть, как Солнце,   
От жара вскипеть, активный как стронций.  
Рассказать поцелуем о чувствах взаимных,  
Постепенно до ласк добраться интимных.  
  
Джон любит Шерлока, Шерлок — лишь Джона  
И готов целовать всегда, по-любому...  
Неловкость сменяется пылкою страстью,   
Фейерверком эмоций, кульминацией счастья.

  
      


	82. к "Воздух и огонь между нами" перевод Little_Unicorn автора harlequindreaming (armydoctor) (Джонлок)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к ["Воздух и огонь между нами"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11316873) перевод Little_Unicorn автора harlequindreaming (armydoctor) (Джонлок. PG-13. Романтика, Флафф, Фэнтези, AU, Мифические существа)

**к "Воздух и огонь между нами"**

В мире, где живут элементали,  
Огонь и воздух между нами...  
Кружатся в вихре танца сильфы  
И манят всполохами крыльев.  
  
В прикосновениях — поцелуи,  
Влекут всерьёз что и волнуют.  
Миг. И сгорают в буйстве цвета —  
Красивей представления нету.  
  
*******  
Живут средь них элементали —  
Всегда об этом люди знали.  
Способны управлять стихией,  
Четыре есть всего их в мире.  
  
У Джона водная стихия —  
Солдат и врач, его то сила.  
Дар Шерлока же уникален,  
Контроль стихий его двум равен.  
  
Огонь и воздух. Сильфы, пламя...  
Восторг не описать словами.  
Глаза в глаза, прикосновение  
И поцелуй — сердец пленение.  
      


	83. к "Миссис Хадсон скучно" воруй полоскай (Джен. Намёк на Майстрад)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к ["Миссис Хадсон скучно"](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6784397) воруй полоскай (Джен. Намёк на Майстрад. G. Юмор, Повседневность, Пропущенная сцена)

  
**к "Миссис Хадсон скучно"**  
    
Миссис Хадсон нельзя подолгу скучать:  
Свести бы кого, начинает искать!  
Пара Шерлок и Джон поднадоела,  
Надо Майкрофта срочно втянуть в своё дело!  
  
Грег подходит ему идеально во всём,  
Миссис Хадсон, конечно, тут ни при чём.  
Два-три слова вдруг скажет наедине,   
И сомнений хватит для чувств им вполне.  
  
По работе столкнулись — неловкий момент,  
Обоим понятно: притяжения нет.  
Миссис Хадсон, конечно, кто же ещё  
Так сосватать хотел бы их горячо.  
  
Друг другу все факты пересказали,  
Но эффекта подобного не ожидали:  
Промелькнула искра, но мысли "а может..."  
Ветер унёс. Разошлись они всё же.  
      


	84. к "Пчелиный гул" перевод Little_Unicorn автора persephermione (Джонлок)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к ["Пчелиный гул"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441943) перевод Little_Unicorn автора persephermione (Джонлок. G. Романтика, Флафф, Hurt/comfort, AU)

  
**к "Пчелиный гул"**  
        
"Шерлок, знаешь, у пчёл два желудка,  
Их танец расскажет, растут где цветы.  
Всё это я вычитал в книге — не шутка.  
Они удивительны так же, как ты.  
  
Не всем, к сожалению, нравятся пчёлы,  
Не знают те просто о них ничего.  
И так же с тобой — загадок ты полон,  
Но это не видит людей большинство".  
  
У Джона глаза красивее, чем небо  
И книга в руках с рисунком пчелы.  
Настоящее — прошлое, где бы он не был,  
Рядом с Шерлоком будет всегда идти.  
  
Как друг и как муж будет он рядом,  
Лежать на траве, слушать гул пчёл,  
Шерлок его ласкать будет взглядом,  
Всю жизнь свою с Джоном вместе провёл.  
      


	85. к "В мире влюблённых... животных" Jules777 (Джонлок)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к ["В мире влюблённых... животных"](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6835970) Jules777 (Джонлок. PG-13. Романтика, Юмор, Флафф, Повседневность, AU, Занавесочная история, Стёб, Первый раз)

**к "В мире влюблённых... животных"**  
        
Рациональность и контроль —  
Скажет о Шерлоке любой,  
Только вот Джона повстречал,  
И мозг его легко предал.  
  
Имя клеймом в каждом нейроне,  
И мысли лишь о компаньоне.  
Не раздражал, не отвлекал,  
Вдруг зайчиком его назвал...  
  
Не крикнул: "Янезай" — наш Джон,  
Был Шерлок мил, а не смешон.  
Нормально для влюблённых это —  
Контроля разума что нету.  
      


	86. к "Встречи в кинотеатре" Velvet Paws (Джонлок)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к ["Встречи в кинотеатре"](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5714947) Velvet Paws (Джонлок. PG-13. Романтика, Повседневность, AU)

**к "Встречи в кинотеатре"**    
  
Продавать попкорн в кино  
Не пошёл бы Шерлок, но...  
Так пришлося поступить,  
Чтобы братцу насолить.  
  
Шерлок Холмс не ожидал —  
Судьбоносным шаг тот стал.  
Джона встретил, полюбил.  
Без него как раньше жил?!  
  
Шквал эмоций в душе,  
Трудно их сдержать уже,  
Но открылся первым Джон:  
Шерлоком заворожён.  
  
Счастье, радость и восторг —  
Вот взаимности итог.  
Теперь вместе навсегда,  
Истина любви проста.  
      


	87. к "Как сделать акцент" перевод Little_Unicorn автора iriswallpaper (Джонлок)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к ["Как сделать акцент"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757734/chapters/34124660) перевод Little_Unicorn автора iriswallpaper (Джонлок. NC-17. Романтика, Флафф)

**к "Как сделать акцент"**     
  
Как Джона соблазнить верней?  
Холмс выбрал ту из всех идей,  
Что цель достигнет только так,  
Не попадёт Шерлок впросак.  
  
Тушь, чёрный карандаш для глаз,  
Помада... прочий макияж.  
Чулки, топ кружевной, трусы...  
Не портят Шерлока красы.  
  
Никак понять не может Джон  
И слишком сильно возбуждён:  
Зачем так Шерлок поступает,  
О чём он этим заявляет?  
  
Когда не стало сил терпеть,  
Джон: "Шерлок" — смог лишь прохрипеть.  
Ответил тот: "Такой прикид  
Дешевле, чем рекламный щит!"  
      


	88. к "Впервые" перевод Little_Unicorn автора janto321 (FaceofMer) (Джонлок. Исторические эпохи)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к ["Впервые"](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7034845) перевод Little_Unicorn автора janto321 (FaceofMer) (Джонлок. PG-13. Романтика, Флафф, Исторические эпохи)

**к "Впервые"**     
  
Снегопад раскрыл возможности,   
Что таились в понимании.  
И влечение минус сложности   
Захватило всё внимание.  
  
На одной постели в комнате,  
И объятия как спасение.  
Утонув в прохладе-холоде,  
Жар сердец, одно мгновение.  
  
Мы — лишь мы. И рук касание.  
Поцелуев нежность сладкая.  
Жестов тихое признание,  
И душа теперь крылатая...  
      


	89. к "Но вечное движенье звезд все то же..." перевод dzen_moroz и La Ardilla автора BeautifulFiction (Джонлок)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к ["Но вечное движенье звезд все то же..."](https://ficbook.net/readfic/544818) перевод dzen_moroz и La Ardilla автора BeautifulFiction (Джонлок. NC-17. AU)

**к "Но вечное движенье звезд все то же..."**  
  
Мир магии волшебен и жесток,  
Его законы нам поистине чужды.  
Там демоны и прорицатели судьбы,  
Их действий страшен может быть итог.  
  
Там Мориарти с Шерлоком схлестнулись,  
Едва там демон не добился своего,  
Но Узами их стычка обернулась —  
Джон шанс использовал, не понимая ничего.   
  
Охота, пентаграммы, культ и Моран.  
План Мориарти-паука был сорван.  
Лазейка в сделке, душ переплетение,  
Взаимность чувств — награда и спасение.  
      


	90. к "Последний выстрел" Jules777 (Джонлок)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к ["Последний выстрел"](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7126870) Jules777 (Джонлок. PG-13. Ангст, Драма, Психология, Hurt/comfort, AU, ER)

**к "Последний выстрел"**  
  
Рулетка жизни и смерти. Револьвер. Судьбоносный патрон.  
Беспокойные воды, хмурое небо. Отчаяния, боли стон.  
Ветер жестокий, словно пёс обозлённый, тащит в морскую пасть.  
Ему всё равно. Судьбою сражённый, мечтает скорей пропасть.  
  
Меряет дни, такие ненужные, лишь нажатием на курок.  
Воспоминания мучительным саваном подводят всему итог.  
Пляж одинокий, маяк заброшенный — отражение мира его,  
Не вернуть совместное прошлое... так неважно уже ничего.  
  
День последний, с игрою покончено — под завязку забит барабан.  
Боролся зачем долгих двадцать три месяца? Чего-то зачем ждал?  
Но голос знакомый, торопливый, испуганный имя его вдруг донёс,  
Выстрел в никуда... на колени измученно, объятия, поцелуи из слёз.  
      


	91. к "Воспоминания, музыка и хороший друг" MirgyVirgy (Джен. Шерлок и Джон)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> к ["Воспоминания, музыка и хороший друг"](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6991164) MirgyVirgy (Джен. Шерлок и Джон. G. Ангст, Психология, Занавесочная история, Дружба)

**к "Воспоминания, музыка и хороший друг"**  
  
Грусть о прошлом. Музыки мотивы.  
Скрипка. Выступление. Момент.  
Пусть огрехи раньше в игре были,  
То ребёнка лишь эксперимент.  
  
Вырос. Научился... Зазвучала  
Композиция же сложная легко.  
Шерлоку так раньше не хватало  
Поддержки друга, Джоново плечо.  
  
Воспоминания тревожат и волнуют,  
Слеза солёная скатилась по щеке.  
Пусть больше боли в Шерлоке не будет,  
Согласен Джон забрать её себе.  
      


End file.
